


Chills in Summer

by Werbena



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, F/M, Family Issues, Humor, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werbena/pseuds/Werbena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odinson family runs a successful business. In order to expand it, they organize a meeting with possible allies. Some things go horribly wrong during the weekend and new, serious problems arise. Mostly humor and mystery but it's hard to separate these two from romance.</p><p>Re - posted from FanFiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Though there would be (as showed in tags) a murder attempt, there are no graphic depictions of violence, but if a mild murder scene description triggers you, please pay attention to the warnings in the chapters.
> 
> Characters mentioned below are definitely not mine. The plot, however, is my own idea. Story written for pure joy of writing. Not making money from it.

‘How was your day, son?’ Frigga’s voice was a bit longing. Maybe their last visit at parent’s house was longer ago than he thought. On the other hand, the workload was overwhelming and his mother’s innocent jokes about grandchildren were a little bit too much to bear right now.

‘I appreciate your concern, but it’s only ten in the morning. Two to ten in the morning, to be precise.’

‘And you want me to believe that you didn’t do a single thing? Loki, I know you all too well.’

Odinson sighed. Quietly, because even though he didn’t like when his mother was irrational, he knew and appreciated her motivation.

‘Right. But I have to warn you, it’s both painfully boring and drastic. It’s your last chance to withdraw.’

None response came through the phone, so Loki wasn’t successful enough to discourage his loving mother from her small attempts on updating on his everyday life.

‘I got up at an ungodly hour. Went jogging, about ninety minutes or so. And before you ask – I was wearing all the proper clothes to prevent illness, not a single dog chased me, I didn’t meet anyone interesting and didn’t lose my keys, credit cards, left shoe or anything of sorts. After returning to my gloomy bachelor pad I took a shower, ate my breakfast as any other good little boy, dressed up like a model for Wealthy Man In Search Of Good Wife Magazine…’

‘I’m still not over your last prank for April Fools. Don’t try my patience with mentioning this fictional abomination of a tabloid.’

‘Right. I apologize once again, mother. Though I still claim it was one of my better ideas. Shirtless Thor on the cover, shirtless and in swimming trunks Thor inside, few classy pictures of myself… Oh, that deadly silence is a clear message to my prankster soul to cease its dreams. At least for few more minutes. Where were we? Ah, I locked the door to my apartment, mind you, I always do that. Then I drove to office without a single traffic law violation. And here I am, sitting behind big, wooden desk which is probably worth more than I would be ever willing to pay from my own funds and I’m talking to my mother. End story.’

‘Loki, what is wrong?’

‘Nothing. I was just answering to all possible questions you might have asked me. It’s making conversations into monologues, but it also gives the speaker some new perspective.’

‘Well, have it your way. I hope it’s nothing serious and that after a while you’ll be willing to speak sincerely with me.’

‘I’m sorry mother.’ he closed his eyes and rested his head against leather chair ‘It’s getting really busy here, but I promise that after closing the deal with Stark I will visit you and…’

‘Mr. Odinson, your father called.’ Loki’s secretary, Judith, spoke via intercom.

‘I’ve got to go. Thank you for the call, mother. And please don’t worry, everything is under control.’ he lied smoothly, but it was all for the best now.

‘Mr. Odinson, your father would like you and your brother to meet with him in a quarter.’

‘Thank you, Judith. Has my brother confirmed it?’

‘He is not in his office, Sir. Also, he is not picking up his mobile.’

Loki sighed. Back to that path again. And it was supposed to be such a peaceful day.

‘Right. Thank you, Judith.’ apparently, the younger brother once again had to fetch the older one from confines of R&D, just three floors down from his office.

But there were also some perks.

When his brother’s teen – like infatuation began and need to pay close attention to Thor’s whereabouts arose, there seemed to be a boon for whoever decided to collect ‘prince’ from R&D.

The Head of Department’s assistant. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Darcy Lewis and her amazing… Well, maybe even more than amazing, especially in clothes she preferred to wear. Business casual? Everything but casual.

When Loki saw her after getting off the elevator, she was sitting behind her desk and typing. Also, she was trying to lose any connection to here and now with a little help of her iPod.

Odinson wanted to tease her about company’s policy on not being able to hear a phone call while at workplace, but lovely cleavage of her blue blouse was far too distracting. Silky article of clothing in one of his favorite shades appeared to be more suitable subject for some slight mocking.

Before Head of Legal Department managed to open his mouth, his ears picked up on conversation behind the closed door. And laughter. Oh yes, Thor’s voice was as loud as a thunder. Perhaps parents had some kind of epiphany on their side when choosing names, not only power of long family tradition.

‘Yep, officially going deaf. Please, Jane, look through the pretence and appreciate the externals. Jump the bones of our fair knight on a shining motorbike or in a cute sports car on rainy days and end my misery. Hell, I’ll betcha he paints it white if you tell him so.’ melodic murmuring was interrupted with a small gasp ‘Hold the phone. Jump his bones wherever you like, but allow me to be at least one hundred feet away. Make that two hundred and with three thick brick walls separating little ol’ me and your love suite.’

Loki officially classified this speech as the biggest highlight of Thor’s awkward courtship.

‘I’m in trouble, am I not?’ she asked sheepishly, slowly lifting up her eyes to him ‘I am VERY sorry, Mr. Odinson. I thought I was completely alone and it was unacceptable and I can honestly promise…’

‘That you do that again the next time I have to collect my insuffrable sibling from your boss’ office.’ Loki was smiling genuinely and praising whatever good luck he had that Darcy was rather secluded from the rest of the staff and wasn’t aware of his reputation among coworkers. Or maybe it was just the matter of her working at TNR Corp. for just few months. Either way, she probably wasn’t warned that he was one cold, condescending prick of a manager. Due to which, she was treating him with respect but also with a lot of… normality. Similar maybe to the way which young niece speaks to one of her parents’ younger brother. Not so young niece and definitely younger uncle. Huh.

‘Pardon?’

‘I hope you will keep up with your creativity because I have a strong feeling that frequency of my appearances next to the core of the problem is going to rise. Rapidly.’

‘Tell me about it. Mr. Odinson. It was pure luck I managed to talk to Jane just after getting here, because Prince Charming, I mean Thor, I mean Mr. Odinson, waltzed right in before nine. And I really, really would prefer NOT to go in there because I don’t want to be traumatized for life. Or sacked for interrupting our future CEO’s. I’m sorry, it was uncalled for. Mr. Odinson is your brother and…’

‘Though he surely is, I would be even harsher with my words. I trust your discretion and I hope this conversation will remain between just the two of us. But even if you are not gossiping and R&D’s Head’s office is not in the middle of a busy town square, people have already started talking. While I don’t give much care to office chitchats this little issue can be potentially problematic.’

‘I won’t say a word about this. I swear.’

‘I say, for a moment there you resembled of a Medieval fair maiden giving an oath. Rather appealing view.’

Darcy smiled widely.

‘Why thank you, my prince. Shall I fetch thy brother from his lady’s chamber?’

‘Alas, no. I wouldn’t like to expose you to some dreadful sights, for example my brave brother fighting with a stapler or trying to decipher Miss Foster’s development strategies. Let’s go in together, if something troubles thy there is always my chivalry to hide behind.’

Miss Lewis giggled.

They stood in front of the door, whispered ‘On the count of one, two…’

‘…three…’ said the shorter intruder not trying to hide her shock.

‘Thor… While I admire your physical strength I do suggest to put Miss Foster back on the floor. I’m not judging any activities of two willing, adult parties behind the closed door but father wants to see us. And I will not supply any excuses because this WILL BE all your fault if we’re late.’

Older Odinson’s face was turning more and more red and Loki was sure it had nothing to do with holding Jane Foster in the air. With his two hands just under her backside.

‘We were just…’ mumbled Thor, gently putting his lovely burden on the carpet.

‘Yes, we were looking for…’

‘Of course you were, Miss Foster. My brother will return to helping you look for whatever you need as soon as it’s possible. For now, have a nice day. Miss Foster. Miss Lewis.’

‘Mr. Odinson.’

 

* * *

 

In the empty elevator Thor was trying to get rid of colour from his cheeks. Without immediate success.

‘Say it.’

‘Say what?’ Loki was honestly not to say anything. At least anything not related to charming Miss Lewis and her preference in colours and fashion.

‘That I’m acting like a teenage hormone ridden idiot. Or that it’s pathetic. And that you have to cover for me all the time and that I’m irresponsible.’

‘I have nothing further to add.’ younger Odinson smiled lightly ‘Just to clarify: I would never say your infatuation is pathetic. Strange, maybe. Impossible to understand also, because I can’t imagine what you two discuss when you clearly don’t understand the half of things she’s working on. I don’t care what employees gossip about in the bathrooms because it’s probably still nicer than anything they could come up about me. But if it becomes a threat to the company…’

‘You will take course.’

‘I won’t defend your course of action before our father.’

‘Fair. And by the way – now the first of top ten most popular gossips is that you have some serious kink. Like bondage or even…’

‘Well, it can be considered as some kind of improvement. I can’t say I miss being thought as a “still in a closet gay with a serious kink and possible mommy issues. Our mother is far too good to be disgraced by such triviality, but I hated when they were whispering about it.’

 

* * *

 

‘We have to make it discreet and quick.’ Odin looked at two men sitting in front of him on leather armchairs.

‘So anything public is off. No restaurants, conference halls, golf clubs, yacht clubs. My apartment is too small to host this meeting. It would be like a sleepover with college buddies, including ordering pizza, drinking warm beer straight from the can and not enough space on the floor to put sleeping bags.’

‘My apartment is also out of the question. Not to mention, there are far too many people with mobile phones in the area. One kid can jeopardize our plans if he puts a seemingly innocent video on a website.’ Loki looked at his brother ‘Maybe we could use the mansion?’

‘Quite obvious and good option.’ Odin agreed ‘And in that case we can make it seem more… casual. I know that Stark will bring along his most trusted co – worked, Doctor Bruce Banner. Not to mention very high probability of Virginia Pott’s presence. No one can blame her for keeping a close eye on a man with Stark’s reputation.’

‘There goes the guest house. I would prefer to be kept as far as possible from Stark’s nocturnal activities.’ Loki’s face was exaggeratedly disgusted.

‘I want you to invite a few people to make it seem more like a friendly meeting over the weekend.’ Odin looked at Thor ‘Trustworthy people and preferably male.’

‘I can call Steve and Clint. Will they be suitable?’

‘Wise choice.’

‘I second that. Clint will probably win every single poker game and Steve is my personal candidate to make Stark suffer.’ younger Odinson’s eyes were shining like green gems ‘Anyone else?’

‘Yes, there will be a special guest, our silent third investor. Miss Natasha Romanoff.’

Respectful silence was the only answer to that statement.

‘Good to know. We need to brace ourselves before the man – eating ruthless businesswoman arrives. Maybe it would be wise to have more female participants?’

‘If I’m not mistaken you are both single, Loki.’

‘True, but Thor is making some small attempts on poaching.’

Older Odinson’s face turned pink above his beard. His father was lightly amused but definitely not surprised.

‘Pray tell?’

‘Well, it’s nothing right now. Nothing serious.’

‘An intelligent woman will be a good addition to this meeting. Invite Miss Foster.’

Neither of Odin’s sons commented on his suspiciously vast knowledge.

‘But there is no more room in the guest house.’ Loki’s voice was as innocent as during negotiations with hostile company’s representatives ‘Stark plus one, Romanoff, Barton… And I forgot Rogers, who would have to sleep in guest room upstairs.’

‘There are plenty unused rooms in the mansion. Your mother will have them prepared on time, the new maid is very efficient.’

‘When is the party?’

‘On Friday in three weeks’ time. I plan to have guest stay until Sunday.’

‘Very well, I will call Steve and Clint today.’

‘If I may suggest…’ Loki was more pensive than usual ‘Miss Foster would probably feel more comfortable if a chaperone of sorts was invited too. It would make it clear that she is not expected of anything more than a short visit on clear, friendly terms.’

‘I see.’ Odin looked at his older son ‘What do you say to that, Thor?’

Older Odinson’s clear relief was painted all over his face.

‘Excellent idea, brother! Do you have someone particular in mind? Someone trustful enough to be included in this meeting?’

‘Perhaps… I’m not quite positive it will be possible. But we can try Miss Lewis, Miss Foster’s assistant.’

‘Of course! They know each other for years, she’s more like a friend to Jane than a worker. She will go.’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure of that.’

‘You wouldn’t?’ Odin gave a knowing look to Loki. Damn, father didn’t fall for that.

You win a few, you lose a few.

 

* * *

 

When Odinson returned to his office, Judith said something about receptionist but he was too distracted analyzing possible strategies for the upcoming meeting.

‘Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention. What was that you were saying?’

‘I’ve said that a letter to you was delivered to our reception desk, Mr. Odinson.’

Loki slowly closed the door.

Plain white envelope was waiting on the pile of files on the right.

It looked like all the previous ones, but it could be anything. An old acquaintance from school. Invitation to an exhibition. Invoice to be paid. Some stupid ads. Anything.

But when he saw elegant handwriting all hope was lost.

Angrily he opened the envelope. Inside was just one sheet of paper. The same elegant letters were used to form a short message but it was more than enough.

_‘You bastard, making yourself comfortable among people who are not related to you? Face it and leave before they throw you out. Sincere friend.’_

Loki crushed the letter in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning was easy to miss.

Even Darcy, being in the middle of things, wasn’t quite certain about the day.

But if she had to choose, she would say it was about two hours after Loki collected his brother from R&D.

The phone on her desk rang.

‘Research and Development’s Head’s Office. Darcy Lewis speaking, how can I help you?’

‘Hello Darcy.’ Thor’s voice was very clear and maybe just a bit too loud ‘I’ve already called Jane and I’ve asked her not to spill the beans. I wanted to do it myself.’

‘Lucky beans.’

Odinson laughed.

‘I see why he suggested you. Tell me, are you free from Friday to Sunday in three weeks’ time?’

Vision of weekend overtime struck Darcy painfully. Maybe Loki was cross with her and that inhuman cruelty was his idea of perfect revenge.

‘And if I don’t have any plans?’ she said cautiously.

‘Well, you do now.’ Thor was so happy with himself that it showed even via phone ‘I officially invite you for a weekend at my parents’ house. There will be a formal dinner, so you need an evening dress. And we expect six other guests, except you and Jane, so don’t be surprised.’

‘I’m just surprised you want me to attend. Am I supposed to be somebody’s plus one? Ah, I get it. You need a chaperone.’

Slightly guilty silence was all the proof Darcy needed.

‘OK, count me in.’

‘Really?! I’m so grateful. I promise, you will have great time – excellent food and drinks and a swimming pool. I got it right that you often swim, don’t you?’

‘Got me there. I officially accept your kind offer and let me just say that a private pool made my day.’

‘Great. Thank you so much, Darcy.’

‘Don’t mention it, Mr. Odinson.’

‘Thor.’

‘Thor. Sorry, I called you by your first name when your brother was here and it didn’t seemed right.’

‘You know I don’t mind.’

‘It still feels a bit awkward.’

‘Even the company’s policy allows that.’

‘In that case I wonder why not a single person dares to call your brother “Loki”.

‘Excellent question. Maybe you can write a doctorate on it?’

‘Tempting. Is there anything else I can do for you?’

‘That’s all, Miss Lewis. Thank you.’

‘I see what you meant. When you call me by my last name I feel alienated. As if you liked me even less than now.’

‘Darcy, I… Sorry, I have another call. See you later.’

‘I’m sure you will.’

For the first time since she started working in TNR Corp. she wanted to have a coworker in the same room. It would be great to have someone to bet on how much time will it take fair prince to wonder in Jane’s office again. Unfortunately, even if they were practically friends, Doctor Foster was out of the question in this harmless pastime. Miss Lewis wouldn’t put a little cheating past her boss.

 

* * *

 

 

After few days, including a peaceful weekend, weather decided to play dirty and provided rain.

Darcy was lucky enough to keep a small umbrella in bottom drawer of the desk but the idea of getting out for lunch didn’t seem to be tempting. And because take aways in the area were ridiculously overpriced or not exactly tasty, the only option left was company’s cafeteria. Food was decent, prices in range of every single worker, including janitorial staff but it was also crowded. And there was no better place to get familiar about up – to – date office gossip. For Darcy, who dealt only with phone calls and outside visitors plus few VIPs from the top of TNC, it could be like a walk in the swamp. Hooray for Jane, brilliant scientist and not so social Head of R&D who preferred to keep all possible contacts to e – mails. Thor was an exception but Darcy had a strong feeling that prince charming usually got what he wanted. And now he was making some attempts on playing a fair maiden and a blonde knight scenario.

When Darcy got to cafeteria it was already buzzing with voices. When she saw the long line to the counter she thought about withdrawal, but it seemed that the queue was constantly moving. And her hawk – like vision, with a little help of glasses, spotted a familiar tall figure just two people from her.

A possibly friendly face was worth standing in the chow line. Maybe they could eat at the same table unless there was a VIP room hidden somewhere in the back. And provided he even remembered her and was in a mood for sharing space with some assistant.

‘…Bullshit!’

‘I’m not making it up! It’s all true!’ two women between her and Loki were chatting loudly, trying to hear each other over the noise in the cafeteria. ‘My friend works with a guy who used to sit in the same room with a chick who knows another gall and she says she saw it with her own eyes. And let me tell you, he likes things rough.’

‘Like how “rough”? Bend over my knee and be a good little secretary?’

‘More rather “Bend me over your knee and punish me for all my nasty deeds as Head of Legal and far more” ‘

Darcy couldn’t believe her ears. And she admired Loki’s self – control, because the only visible reaction to all these words was a slight change in his posture. He got his back straight and his movements seemed tenser.

‘I’ve heard that he is so jealous of his brother that he once fired a girl just because she called him “Thor”. And the official version was that she was incompetent. Sure, she had to be thick not to close her mouth near Mr. Gloomison. But to kick her out for something like that? Pure cruelty.’

‘Forgot to tell you. The word is that he found himself a new chew toy. Some chick from R&D. They say he gets to her office few times a day. Nobody is allowed to get in then and girl’s boss is too afraid of him even to squeak. Pretty new development. How long before he gets bored, how do you think?’

‘Two, maybe three days. They say he’s not stalling. And he is too smart to give a single chance for sexual harassment suit. Though if this photo from his graduation, the one on the website is accurate… I wouldn’t mind to have a roll on my desk with him.’

‘Sure, maybe you would be lucky enough to get promotion instead of getting redundant.’

When they started laughing and Loki’s skin just above the collar started to change colour, Darcy decided to do something. He could scold her later, now she was too outraged to leave it be. Besides, she was not above teaching these two a lesson, not only because they compared her to a sexual first aid kit.

She moved pass them, put one hand on Odinson’s shoulder and smiled as widely as she could, given her present state of mind.

‘Darcy?’

‘Hi there, handsome.’ She spoke clearly and firmly. ‘Thanks so much for waiting. I know it’s raining and all, but maybe we could go out? There’s this new restaurant, two blocks from here, I’ve heard they have excellent duck.’

Loki looked at her with a trace of surprise but he quickly schooled his face.

‘Why of course, no day like today. I’ll just call Judith and ask her to notify them in advance.’

‘Good move.’ She praised, hugging closely to his right arm. ‘Magic of Loki Odinson’s name will get us the best available table.’

‘Only the best for you, Darcy.’

They turned slowly. Loki put her hand over his forearm and after giving a short glimpse to two embarrassingly red women in front of them, Head of Law Department and his plus one left the cafeteria.

‘How ‘bout that?’ asked faintly one of the gossip girls ‘Did they hear enough to… you know, make a complaint?’

‘Don’t know. But I don’t want to talk about it either.’

 

* * *

 

 

Loki took his mobile from inside pocket of jacket. Darcy decided it was her cue to leave, because making him uncomfortable after this incident was just so wrong…

‘You don’t need to get the umbrella.’

‘Pardon?’

‘Judith, please call “Birds of Paradise” and ask them for a table for two. Today, right now, actually. I will be back in one hour. Thank you.’

‘You don’t have to… I mean, I was just improvising and… Were they just careless or borderline cruel, telling all these things literally behind your back?’

‘Thor usually deals with the public, which is convenient for me. I always preferred to do my work and as they say, keep a low profile. It’s quite possible that lots of people in this building wouldn’t recognize me without both father and brother at my side.’ He called the elevator and looked at Darcy. ‘I am indebted to you and therefore the least I can do is to invite you for a meal. For the record, I apologize for unintentionally making you a victim of our inside gossip mill. I promise the lunch will be perfectly friendly and free of innuendos. I believe we both had more than enough of that for one day.’

Seeing him loose some of the tension made her smile.

‘That can be hard. You know, I have a serious reputation as a chew toy which needs to be maintained.’

‘Does disciplinary dismissal of those two babblers satisfy you? Or should there be a corporal punishment for their crimes?’ he was pretending to be all professional, like he just hadn’t been in the one of the nastiest situations person can land.

‘I must say, you took it like a champ.’

‘Believe me, after all the stories I’ve heard, they were rather unimaginative.’

‘Could you fill me in?’

‘With the details or with tasty duck a’la orange?’

‘You’re the boss, you choose. But my suggestion would be both. And maybe something extra, I have to cease the day, you are so volatile.’

‘You’re worst then them.’

‘You’re not so bad also. And by the way, can I keep calling you by your first name?’

‘By all means.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘You want me to go WHERE?’ Darcy was almost certain she was having some serious problems with her ears. Or a bad case of vivid imagination.

‘Please, it will take an hour or so. You’re the only one I trust.’

‘Really?’

‘One hundred percent. Not only you will prevent me from buying totally hideous dress but also you won’t be jealous if I find something really cool. Plus, you won’t call Daily Gossip or whatever their name is and our dinner won’t be compromised.’

‘Your what?’

‘Did I forgot to tell you?’ Jane was trying to impersonate a five – year – old, including big, innocent eyes of a girl who ate the cookie and blames the cat.

‘Obviously. I’m surprised you remembered about it without me penciling it in your schedule and three reminders.’

‘I should probably feel offended but I’m too happy and you’re… just you.’

‘Now I should feel offended, Doctor Foster. But I’m just me and therefore above such mundane emotions. We go straight after work or you give me some time to flee and leave two lovebirds alone?’

‘Loki said you would try it, so we come prepared.’ Ah – hah, the five – year – old impersonator even had some cookie crumbs on her chin.

‘Great. Third big surprise in less than ten minutes. Anything else up your sleeve? Whose my Secret Santa this year?’

‘It’s June, Darcy.’

‘Almost July, but you’re surprisingly correct.’

‘That’s insulting.’

‘That’s emphasizing your genius. Thor is the first man in years to keep you close to world here and now. I guess it must be something special about him after all. Not that I don’t appreciate nicely cut guy, but it seems rude to think about your future husband and my hopefully future CEO in these terms. Don’t you agree?’ Miss Lewis really wanted to show her perfectly casual feelings towards opening possibilities.

‘Darcy, you’re blabbering.’

‘And therefore you want me to go straight home, in like, three minutes?’

‘Not a chance. And if someone calls me, put it through unless…’

‘Yeah, yeah, unless you are tutoring prince charming about your field of work.’

‘Exactly.’

Darcy wondered for the umpteenth time what was exactly correlation between keeping the job despite her big mouth and the fact that over the years Jane became more the closest friend than a boss. Well, when they met they both needed a friend, so it was just lucky things went smooth.

 

* * *

 

Thor and Loki sat in a café next to the shop recommended by their mother. The ladies encouraged them not to waste time lurking in the changing room and Jane promised to call when they came to the final decision.

Darcy on the other hand promised sending pictures of the worst designs.

After ordering two coffees, Thor gave his brother a knowing smile.

‘Yes?’ Loki preferred to come straight to business. At least with his sibling.

‘You know very well what I’m about to ask.’

‘Funny, you’ve never struck me as someone believing in telepathy. Because I don’t know what you’re up to and have a serious reputation to maintain, I prefer to keep my cards close to my chest.’

‘Darcy.’

‘Lewis. Your sweetheart’s PA. Pleasant exterior and nicely sarcastic interior.’

‘Stop beating around the bush, Loki. They say in the office that you two…’

‘Have a very dark romance involving potential sexual harassment suit, mobbing in the workplace, disturbing pet names and long dates in the confines of my secret room of naughty – naughty.’

‘For a guy immune to gossips your knowledge is surprisingly vast.’

‘Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, Darcy and I had a rather unpleasant, first – hand sample of what people think and I would be more than glad to fire idiots responsible for including her into this mess. I haven’t done it yet, but I am a patient man who can wait long enough for obtaining a legitimate reason and thoroughly verifying his suspicions. Let’s leave this matter for the time being. Humor me. Tell me something about R&D that I don’t already know.’

‘They’re working on a new telecommunications project. The Bifrost. Jane’s very excited, when it operates it will change our lives completely. World – scale revolution, like the first telephone but so much more!’

‘I’m quite relieved you actually listen to her. Whose idea was it to name it like that?’

‘Jane’s.’

‘And it had nothing to do with our lovely family tradition of naming children after characters from Norse myths?’

‘I might have a little input, but I didn’t encourage Doctor Foster per se.’

‘Of course. Her presence at our super secret meeting is also accidental? Because it just so happens she is not only the head of R&D but also a genius in her field. And you were taken aback by her spirit, knowledge and competence, not by mesmerizing eyes and whole infatuating rest? And let me guess, it was too perfect opportunity to miss – present Miss Foster to Mother and get her blessings.’ Loki’s voice was harsher than he intended.

Thor looked at him pensively.

‘I wish I knew why are you acting like that. It’s not jealousy, you were never interested in Jane. Darcy is coming to the party and a little birdie told me you manage to have a coffee or even a lunch together every now and then… What makes you act this way? We will make this deal with Stark and make father proud, don’t worry.’

‘It’s not that.’

‘So what is it? Tell me. If you can’t trust your brother it means the Ragnarok came.’

‘I need more time to sort it out. I promise to answer all your questions later, but now, I would really like to know the answers myself.’

‘As you wish, Loki. Remember you can always count on me.’

‘Always.’

Loki’s phone beeped twice.

‘It appears we underestimated ladies. It took them less than twenty minutes to pick up dresses.’

‘Wanna bet Darcy’s blue?’

‘Thor, for a love struck prince you seem to acknowledge more than anyone would expect.’

‘Learnt few things from my brother.’

 

* * *

 

 

Loki could honestly say the dinner was pleasant.

Food was above average, waiters were professional enough to keep their eyes off Darcy’s cleavage and thanks to Miss Lewis’ witty comments Odinson managed to forget about his latest problem. Two more letters came, one of them advising him to check the blood types among family members.

As if he didn’t do it long time ago. His father was A, his mother was B and he was their son with non – falsified AB blood type. He even retook the tests two months ago when the first letter came. It was more of ensuring himself back then, but now… He found a way to dismiss all possible doubt and slander. As he said before to his brother – ha was a patient man, but waiting for DNA tests’ results was slowly getting on his nerves. It seemed that only Darcy’s open and wonderfully normal personality could soothe his soul.

Thor on the other hand probably didn’t notice any of their silent conversation because he was too busy with looking at Jane Foster as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. Not without her full reciprocity.

All good things must come to an end, though.

When they were leaving the restaurant a group of four or five paparazzis almost stomp on their feet. Older Odinson immediately wanted to do something harsh and probably damaging to TNR Corp’s stock, but Loki acted first. Reasonable and balanced as always.

‘Come, my dear. Don’t look there, flashes could be harmful to your beautiful eyes.’

He put his right arm around Darcy’s waist and with calm and a bit condescending smile, led her towards his car. Slightly less composed Thor followed, alongside with nervous Jane. Doctor Foster was the last person ever to feel comfortable in the spotlight. It was also her debut as paparazzis target.

‘ _Well, at least Mother will be happy._ ’ thought Loki ‘ _And she will be more thrilled instead of surprised when Darcy comes to the party._ ’


	4. Chapter 4

On the Friday of the party Darcy came to work deeply regretting that she agreed to Thor’s plea.

She always got to the office by public transport, both cheaper and more convenient in her case. Due to that and maybe due to a very pleasant lunch the day before, she totally forgot about the new circumstances.

She was soooo furious with herself.

No sane person would commute with a medium – sized suitcase, an evening dress on a hanger wrapped in protective fabric, a handbag and an iPod. The morning was hell and she thought about taking a cab far too late, so it was either carrying on and suffering or getting ridiculously late. She chose the former. Maybe she was a masochist, who knew.

Darcy was fuming over first, very sweet cup of coffee, when her superior came in.

Lovely and normally princess – like Doctor Foster had red cheeks, small droplets of sweat on her hairline and hands almost dragging on the floor. Plus, her suitcase was bigger than her secretary’s.

Miss Lewis temporarily forgot about her own suffering and tried to help Jane. Which was not so easy, because handbag’s belt got entangled with suitcase’s handle and Doctor’s scarf, someone lost her balance, someone else wasn’t quick enough or maybe it was just great misfortune of not being born as an octopus… After few moments of rather futile attempts on the floor, women looked at each other.

And started laughing, loudly, almost maniacally.

‘Isn’t this a perfectly bad morning?’ Doctor Foster wiped tears from her face.

‘Did you forget to pack something important?’

‘No, I don’t think so.’

‘So it’s not. Even if Thor comes in now he will probably think you are adorably helpless and will be carrying you on his strong, masculine shoulders all day long.’

‘For a very reasonable person you are surprisingly big sucker for any hint of romance.’

‘What can I say, my life is so mundane I have to settle with glimpses of yours.’

‘Look who’s talking. Remind me, where do you eat lunch today? Four – star French or posh Italian?’

‘Secret VIP room on 28th floor. I’m Loki’s nude table of the day.’

‘Too much information, Darcy! And don’t look at me like that, I am not able to stand up when I’m giggling like a moron.’

‘Maybe I could be of assistance?’ manly voice came from door leading to the staircase ‘Miss Foster. Darcy.’

‘Mr. Odinson.’ Jane almost managed to compose herself.

‘I was going to go with “sweet pea” but “Loki” sounds better at this hour.’

‘It does, doesn’t it. Allow me to… Miss Foster, that was completely uncalled for. My shin is not a target for your heels. No Darcy, don’t doooo… Oh, bollocks.’

Thanks to some uncoordinated actions of both women who were really trying to be useful, Head of Legal got involved in their little modern art installation. Which could be surprisingly lasting if Loki wasn’t more flexible than he seemed.

After few minutes and sorting up the mess, Darcy offered the brave rescuer a cup of their finest coffee.

‘I would really love to spend some time in your charming company and the beverage has something irresistible in it but unfortunately I must decline. Thor and I have few important matters to attend and there is nothing I resent more than postponing our departure time. Which, by the way, was the original reason of my visit here. On behalf of myself and my brother I would like to inform you that we are leaving at 5 p.m. sharp and from what I saw before we will definitely come and help with transporting your belongings.’

After Loki left Darcy thought she had never had such a long day before her.

 

* * *

 

Miss Lewis had a strong suspicion that the future CEO of TNR Corp. could provide more than one car and it could have been definitely more spacious than cute two – seater standing in the underground garage. Because not even Jane, almost in love and not interested in such trivial matters as transportation, was flabbergasted.

‘Sooo… Darcy, you don’t mind going with Loki?’ Thor looked both sheepish and stubbornly desperate.

‘She’s too well – behaved to tell you that, brother. Even if she indeed minded travelling along myself.’

Older Odinson probably didn’t registered what his sibling implied. He just smiled widely and utterly happily and opened the door for Jane.

‘We see each other at home. Have a nice ride!’

After putting Darcy’s suitcase in the trunk and securing the dress on the hanger, Loki copied his brother with very regal:

‘Miss Lewis.’

‘Mr. Odinson.’ she thought briefly about curtseying but wanted to get out from the scene of crime as soon as possible. People from other departments were starting to appear between the cars. Gossip mill didn’t need any new input on their behalf.

‘I hope you don’t feel too offended by Thor’s clumsy scheme. Frankly, I prefer it that way. After spending half a day on ignoring constant praise of one and only Doctor Foster I believed I deserve a break. You won’t torture me in similar manner, will you?’

‘I am far too original for that. What about a short introduction to wonderful world of tasers?’

‘Does this mean you like to play rough, my dear?’ Thanks to red light on the crossroads Loki could take his time in looking at Darcy. And for the first time she understood the truth in expression ‘burning gaze’. This particular one was greenish – greyish – blue and from the first and quick appraisal – it could provide electric light for at least one small town.

‘That one we can discuss later, when our safety is not on the line. I wasn’t speaking figuratively. See, that little baby is always by my side in case someone bigger and scarier tries to make me feel uncomfortable.’ She waited for another stop to demonstrate said weapon from the confines of her purse.

‘I will bear in mind to be at my best. Say, Darcy… Would it be possible for you to consider a small favour to me? There is this man, he is going to be present at my parents’ house. He suffers from a grave case of verbal diarrhea combined with ego so big it should have its own social security number. Oh, maybe it does. Aforementioned person, not to mention other people, will probably benefit from small and harmless demonstration of your taser skills.’

‘I’ll think about it. But if he sues me, you will swear to defend me. And maybe provide a safeplace, on a tropical island where no one can find me.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘You call that a house?’ Darcy was not even trying to hide her surprise.

‘Technically my parents prefer to use the word “mansion”, but I’m good with “home”.

‘Homes don’t have musical – size front steps. Or private pools. Or a fountain in the middle of the lawn. Or… is this a real rose garden?’

Loki laughed lightly.

‘Indeed it is. Mother’s pride and equivalent of third child. And I believe she is eagerly waiting to show you both around. Probably while talking about her finest specimens, she will make a profound evaluation of her two possible daughters in law.’

‘No offence, but it's just so sudden...' Darcy tried to make an impersonation of victorian, on - the - verge - of - fainting lady.

'Do that again, your breasts looked more than enticingly.'

'At least one of us had some fun. Do I have any say in the matter of my marital status?’

Loki parked, turned off the engine and moved to open passenger's door.

‘Forgive me, it was uncalled for. Just a touch of my beloved mother’s way of taking part in her sons’ lives. Be prepared and… just be yourself. Then again don’t, because in that case you will get yourself in the middle of live performance of “Matchmaker, Matchmaker”.’

'Now you tell me. I had left the tapdancing shoes in other trunk.'

That went well.

Odinson was ready to quietly thank all known to him deities for his companion's spirit. She was going to need a lot of that.

Sound of another car was getting louder.

‘Come.’ He managed to take both suitcases, Darcy’s dress and probably his own suit, leaving for Miss Lewis just her handbag to carry. ‘I shall present you to my parents.’

She shivered, first time in years.

‘Is fainting an option?’

‘Only if you can live with me ruining your lovely evening outfit. Not catching you is not an option.’

A car with Thor and Jane passed them slowly. A bit pale Doctor Foster gave her assistant quick ‘thumbs up’.

At the top of the wide steps of creamy marble, Loki’s parents were standing.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy knew exactly how the CEO looked like. She even once got the great privilege of shaking hands with him. But meeting Mr. Odinson in the mansion while being Loki's plus one / Jane's chaperone was something totally different. In comparison with that, 'say hello to Mummy O.' was a piece of cake.

'Mother, Father, may I present you Miss Darcy Lewis, Doctor Foster's secretary and my friend.'

This time she didn't have time to think. She just curtsied. It was hard not to after Loki's Buckingham – palace – style speech.

'Miss Lewis, nice to see you outside the office.' Older man gave her small but genuine smile. Hurrah for court manners.

'Thank you, Sir. And thank you for inviting me.' After a short but not unpleasant handshake she moved her attention to the lady of the house.

'It's a pleasure to meet you in person.'

Darcy raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Mother probably has the article already framed and labeled.' Loki's happy facial expression was in a huge contrast to his grim voice. Ah, yes. The paparazzi incident. They had their fair share of strange looks in the office the following day.

'Son, don't try my patience today.'

'Of course. I shall leave it to the most insufferable person under the northern chemosphere, including my kindergarten teacher.'

'Your gift for compliments is unparalleled.' Darcy's words were met with Mrs. Odinson's warm smile and her husband's totally serious face, though some small traces of amusement in his eyes could've been spotted.

'Well, my dear, if there is a woman under the sun able handling Loki it's probably you. Please call me Frigga.'

Thor's thunder – like laughter was in younger Odinson's opinion the perfect opportunity to take their leave.

'Darling, let me show you to your room. I am deceptively strong, but the luggage is getting disturbing. And not to mention we won't fit on these very steps due to Thor's ability of occupying all available space.'

Darcy unpacked in record time. After quick inspection of the surroundings, discovering and making use of the small bathroom behind something resembling solid and immovable element of the wall, dressing up and choosing the attire for the evening, she decided to check on her boss. When she was closing the door she realized that she didn't have the faintest idea were Jane's room was. Thankfully, before she could do something inappropriate like checking all possibilities presented by this corridor, she almost bumped into broad back of her hopefully future CEO. His sibling was in front of Thor and from the looks of it, brothers were having a heated discussion. Darcy moved a bit to get a better view.

'…no, out of the question.'

Thor looked like he was about to start throwing a fit and Loki… well, like a very stubborn four – year – old facing an equally strong – headed nanny.

'Ah, Darcy to the rescue. Please support me and tell Mr. McBiceps here that the shirt is as good as gone.' Aforementioned article of clothing was presented with great emphasis on two – inch hole in the middle of the right sleeve.

'That is an ex – shirt, Sir.' Miss Lewis made her best to sound British, though the accent was just less American. Monty Python reference was clear and understood.

'That's called a conspiracy, you two. Look, it's just one relatively small tear. I still can wear the shirt for some time and change it before dinner.'

'Provided you don't move. Or breathe. Or… You get the picture. Face it, you're well above the average in the muscles department, so let's forget about this lovely but ruined piece of garment.'

'I have been telling him the same for the last five minutes.'

'And I've been… Jane, you look astonishing, as always.'

Doctor Foster was peeking from the door opposite to Darcy's. At least one mystery of the day was solved.

'Thank you, Thor.' She blushed charmingly. 'I was wondering if we still have time to have a stroll in the garden before preparing for dinner?'

'Why of course. I'm sure that mother will be thrilled to show you two around. And my brother will have enough time to make himself presentable. Even if it means calling his tailor.' Loki was the first one to give a detailed answer.

Older Odinson didn't look convinced, nonetheless he withdrew with quick apology and solemn promise to be back ASAP.

'You know' Darcy spoke as soon as they were walking downstairs 'your brother never struck me as a person who is having his clothes sewn. On the other hand, I would be willing to bet that you almost never buy ready – made ones. I guess it comes with being rich and important.'

Loki giggled. Behind his back Jane was making attempts on scolding her PA without using any sound.

'Interesting observation though I can assure you that you're not entirely right. I like having my clothes tailored but I rarely have problems with finding something suitable in shops. Thor has been having his jackets and especially shirts tailor – made because it was impossible to find among regular menswear a sleeve big enough to accommodate his biceps.' He changed his way of speaking to sound more British than the Queen 'It's not a mistake to assume that he made his tailor a very rich man.'

Both women laughed, but it was cut when they came through dining room's French window and saw the garden.

'Wow. I mean… Wow.' Darcy was almost speechless for a moment which was paradoxically saying more than a thousand words 'And how do you call this piece of art? Our humble smallest lawn?'

'Actually I prefer the name "Afternoon Garden" because it's the most beautiful in that time of day.' Frigga stood up from the chair 'Can I accompany you to other pleasant places?'

'By all means, Mrs. Odinson. Frigga.' Doctor Foster's voice sounded a bit shaky, but it could be just the lack of her favourite coffee since two o'clock.

'I am sorry to disturb you, Ma'am' a man with dashing blonde hair and beard very similar to Thor's was standing in the French window 'but one of the guests has just arrived.'

'Thank you, Fandral. Please inform my husband…'

'Already did, Ma'am.' He bowed, demonstrating full respect for his employer.

'I'm afraid the garden tour would have to be postponed. Would you like to join me at the front door?'

'Of course.'

'It's been too long, Clint.' Mrs. Odinson gave a small peck on the man's cheek.

'Ma'am, I would like nothing better than to come here every week for a chat but you know… Business, training, life's running and I have to keep up.'

'You're making a marvelous job. Let me introduce you. Clint Barton, my sons' friend since elementary school, Doctor Jane Foster, Head of R&D and Miss Darcy Lewis, her PA.'

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Barton. Thor told me a lot about you.' Jane shook his hand smiling.

'I hope not too much. And it's Clint, Doctor Foster.' He smiled back.

'Only if it's Jane, Clint.'

'Please to meet you.' From the first look Darcy felt she could like the new guy. And not only because he had almost as cut arms as Thor.

'I assure you, Ma'am, the pleasure's all mine. Please call me by my first name.' Clint's shiny eyes got even brighter and this boyish charm… Definitely pleasant exterior. Miss Lewis truly hoped the interior was equally easy – going.

'Same here, Clint.'

'Darcy. Rather original name…' Barton apparently wanted to get acquainted better even before settling in, but Loki decided to break his silence.

'Yes, Barton, very original, so don't overuse it. All rights reserved.' It was hard to determine who was more surprised – Frigga, the object of Odinson's sudden possessiveness or the man who spoke the words himself.

'My, Loki, are we getting jealous? Even if the lady is spoken for I did no harm. Just paying my respects.'

'Remember about it when I beat you up in the evening. Ten respects for every lost poker game.' Darcy felt slightly better. So it was just mocking between two old friends and not a prelude to odd cockfight over a person of her own.

'The last time, if my memory serves me well, you were out of the game after twenty minutes flat and…' Clint's grin was getting wider and wider.

'Boys, stop bothering the girls or take it inside.' Frigga's voice was calm but with monarch – like authority 'I see our next guest approaching, perhaps his behavior would be less testosterone – infected…'

'Wouldn't count on it.' Darcy heard Loki's mumbling over motorcycle's noise 'Rogers may not suffer from our weaknesses but he can be very painful in his own, one and only way.'

Apparently Frigga had god – like hearing, because when the vehicle disappeared in the garage, she lightly smacked her son's back of the head. Surprisingly, Loki accepted his punishment with the humility Darcy never suspected him to have.


	6. Chapter 6

‘Ma’am. Sir.’ The new guest bowed his head when shaking hands with Mrs. and Mr. Odinson and then stood at attention.

The slowly setting sun made his hair resemble honey, blue eyes looked like two deep lakes in the wilderness and muscular figure in typical, boy – next – door clothes were the perfect embodiment of every mother and grandmother son – in – law / grandson – in – law dream come true.

In Darcy’s opinion, the only thing missing was a flag flapping in the wind. Or maybe a nice set of white sails, if the Eye Candy agreed to some facial hair.

‘Steve!’ Thor laughed happily ‘Long time no see, soldier.’

‘Same here, point brake.’ He returned the welcoming hug with brotherly enthusiasm.

‘Would you mind presenting me these two lovely ladies?’

Miss Lewis felt a strange chill on the spine, making her think about snowy winter and lots of ice, as blue as Steve’s eyes.

‘Ladies, let me introduce to you Captain Steven Rogers, now at rest. This dazzling beauty is Jane, Doctor Jane Foster to be precise. The best Head of R&D we’ve had in years. And that is Darcy Lewis, her PA, spirited, charming and potentially deadly if you get on the wrong side of her taser.’

After handshakes, reassuringly firm but not indelicate, Rogers turn to Barton, still standing at the top of stairs.

‘Hawk.’

‘Cap.’

Two short words, two nods. Darcy found it difficult to assess if the men were really good buddies or very fierce enemies. Quiet weekend in the countryside was slowly changing into some odd game of hide, seek and guess.

‘Gentlemen, let’s get inside. Fandral will collect the luggage and show you to your rooms.’ Odin led everybody back to the house. Palace. Mansion. Miss Lewis had hard time fighting with persisting urge to giggle. The whole situation was just so surreal.

Even Clint and Steve, politely declining Fandral’s even more polite offer to relieve them of their burdens.

‘A word, my dear.’ Loki whispered into Darcy’s ear, making her jump a little.

‘Yes, my prince?’

‘Save that one for the dinner, my fair maiden.’ Odinson took her hand and instead of going into the cool hall like the rest of their party, they went far to the right ‘How on Earth did Thor know about your taser? You made me believe it wasn’t a common knowledge. That we had something special between the two of us and only because of that I was privy to your electrocuting secret.’

If Darcy didn’t see Loki’s face in that very moment she would probably think that everybody in the estate went bananas. With chocolate icing on the top. But hearing his totally serious and a bit wounded voice and having a perfect view of his merry – with – a – hint – of – mischief eyes and a broad smile, she decided to play along. And make a confession.

‘You remember the time when I told you that Thor insisted on calling him by his first name just when we met?’

‘Indeed I do. You were wearing such an inviting green dress and it was the day when we ate in “Horns”.’

‘What an excellent memory. So on the day when I met your brother he was in Jane’s office. I didn’t know it was him back then, and even if I knew he was standing in front of her desk and back to the door. Giving a live performance of his version of something called blindshnipe? I got scared.’

‘Bilgesnipe. A creature from a myth.I know what you mean. He used to make this one man show when we were children. Trying to scare me and not succeeding after I turned three and a half.’

‘Huh. Anyways, there he was, making really strange sounds and pretending to eat my boss alive and I had my faithful taser in the bag. He freaked me out so it was pretty obvious what I did… I don’t know who shrieked louder: Jane when he fell head first on her desk or me, when she told me who I knocked unconscious… I forbid you to laugh. Like this instant.’

‘Sorry.’ Loki wiped a tear of joy from his left cheek ‘But try to understand me. My big, strong brother falling from the hand of petite woman and her antifreak weapon. There isn’t a recording, is there?’

‘There isn’t. Luckily, because in other case somebody might have blackmailed me. Anyways, Thor was more than fair both towards me and this incident. He even praised my loyalty to Jane and promptness to protect her against everything, including creepy men. After a mutual agreement on not using aforementioned taser against him for as long as he behaves and not sacking me quicker than I could spell Meow – Meow, your brother made me use his name. Because, as he put it, the probability of tasing one’s ass over the Bifrost and back can only get smaller if the said person is on first name terms with me. End story.’

‘I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m starting to think my Mother was right. We’re a match made in heaven.’

 

* * *

 

 

Odinsons and their guests were on the patio next to the ‘Afternoon Garden’ when Fandral announced the next arrival and his party.

‘Mr. Anthony Stark, Miss Virginia Potts and Doctor Bruce Banner.’

All men stood up. Darcy and Jane followed immediately after seeing Frigga standing next to her husband.

‘Don’t want to patronize you, my good man, but most people know my as Tony, not Anthony, for crying out loud. And Pepper instead of Virginia. Even the girl who makes the payroll had to check twice what name she was supposed to write in.’ Tony Stark managed to tell that quickly but without blabbering, hide his sunglasses in the jacket’s top pocket, procure a dazzling smile and make a totally easy – going air – everything in less than sixty seconds. Unforgettable first impression.

‘Mr. Stark, it’s nice to see you again.’

‘Mr. Odinson, thank you for inviting us. Mrs. Odinson.’ Darcy was surprised that Tony Stark was one of the very few men who could be borderline self – assured and able to avoid being condescending.

‘I would like to present to you my fiancée, Pepper Potts, and my most trusted coworker, Doctor Banner.’

After long though quite pleasant portion of nice – to – meet – yous and handshakes Darcy found her back almost on Loki’s slim but strong chest. Thor was making attempts on science jokes with a little help from Jane. Bruce Banner was trying to become invisible at least until Mrs. Odinson engaged him into conversation. Apparently, both of them shared the same cup of tea – horticulture. Barton was keeping close to older Odinson and his father, though from time to time he was glimpsing towards Darcy and Loki. If anybody asked, Miss Lewis was betting on long – term strategy of vexing poker opponent well before other players thought about shuffling the cards.

Light touches on her shoulder and Loki’s sudden suggestion to go upstairs and prepare for dinner were proving the battle plan worked.

Merry laughter and vivid small talk was interrupted by Fandral’s subsequent appearance.

‘Thank you, I will manage by my own.’ A woman this time, in cornflower blue summer dress and complexion which would made Snow White envious.

Not to mention Darcy, who suddenly felt like Cinderella’s ugliest sister.

Well, judging from Jane’s face, the quantity of not pretty Cinderella’s siblings was growing fast, maybe even sweet and no – nonsense Pepper… No. Alas, she seemed to have some other issues with the newcomer.

‘So we are finally all here. I trust your journey was not too fatiguing.’ Mr. Odinson was giving all the attention a good host should show to a female, probably single, guest. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may not know yet about the third, equally important partner of our future negotiations. Miss…’

Steve was paying his all, undivided attention to the scene. Clint suddenly appeared to be tense, but Darcy dismissed that thought, scolding her own overactive imagination. Odinsons plus Jane were politely waiting for their turn to greet, Banner was exchanging strange looks with Pepper and Tony…

‘You don’t have to introduce her. Or maybe you should, I don’t know what name she’s using right now. Once more Natalie Rushman? Something new and unexpected, let’s say Nelly Smith? Something new and expected, though I sincerely warn you that Mata Hari would be definitely over the top.’

‘Natasha Romanoff.’ The woman calmly put a strand of red hair behind her right ear.

‘That got me. Nothing more shocking than using your own name. Are we to assume that due to that you’re playing fair and square? I would need more convincing than just “I swear”, Miss Agent.’ In contrary to Darcy’s concerns, Stark’s voice was getting less angry and more mocking by the minute. ‘Be advised, gentlemen, you have to be very careful with fiery ladies working as secretaries or PAs. They are all dangerous specimens and either practice industrial espionage or are wingless angels and you marry them. It’s up to you to distinguish and decide.’

For a moment nobody wanted to be the first one to comment.

‘The dinner will be served in forty – five minutes.’ Frigga broke the silence, unabashed by Stark’s monologue.

‘Frankly speaking, I seem to develop soft spot for brunettes.’ Thor spoke almost in the same time as his mother.

After few polite giggles, people started slowly to head towards their rooms.

‘My brother and I may be like day and night.’ Murmured Loki, keeping it for Darcy’s ears only ‘Though we certainly share fondness towards the women with darker hair.’

‘Keep talking like that and I’ll consider helping you cheating during that poker game. Consequences of tasing Stark be hanged.’


	7. Chapter 7

The first, not so formal dinner, went smoothly. Almost. Except one awkward moment of silence.

The person responsible for setting the table managed to find the best equilibrium between the rules of who should go where and who shouldn’t remain in whose close proximity under any circumstances.

Stark was putting ninety percent of his wit into entertaining Mrs. Odinson on his left, nine percent on teasing Loki by being charming towards Darcy (on his right) and one meager percent on making Steve miserable. As always, he was more successful than anybody else in his position would ever be. In the same time he was doing his best to ignore the fact that Natasha was sitting opposite pretending the whole ‘espionage’ episode had never happened. How he managed to find time for sending Pepper passionate looks and small kisses, was beyond Darcy’s imagination.

In Miss Lewis’ opinion the most difficult person for placing was Doctor Banner, though it was also solved flawlessly. He had the second brilliant scientist on his left, gardening soul mate on his right and Pepper opposite.

Clint had to be on better than good terms with Thor because his attempts of flirting with Jane only made Odinson smile wider instead of sending him into possessive mode. On the other hand, Pepper was dealing with Barton’s innocent advances with grace which should ensure Stark that his claim on charming Miss Potts was not endangered. Some of Tony’s comments were solid proof that he was one hundred percent trusting and equally ready to respond to any potential threats. Oh joy.

Scary Mr. Odinson the CEO became the perfect host, making sure that everybody at the table felt welcomed, especially Pepper and Natasha, sitting on his two sides.

Loki overcame his awkward muteness from before and was able to chitchat with Darcy simultaneously with exchanging warm looks with her when he was certain almost nobody was watching. Not to mention, he was giving witty input into the discussion between the other dinner participants.

The question which provoked change from the previous topic came from Natasha.

‘No offence meant for present company, but I have been curious… why were you named after deities of Norse mythology?’

Mr. Odinson smiled to his wife before answering.

‘We are both of Norwegian and Icelandic descent, not to mention additions from many other nations and it is a long lasting family tradition. When Thor was born he caught doctor’s finger so strong that the nurse was afraid he will break it. Loki had so much spirit and this special mischief look from the very beginning, making the choices pretty obvious. Not to mention our names, a solid proof of our dear parents’ strong belief we were meant for greatness.’

Everybody laughed.

‘And you, Natasha? Would you share with us the story behind your name?’ Loki asked politely.

‘Not much of a story. My family has some distant relationship with the last tzar of Russia. My great – great grandparents managed to escape to Paris before somebody decided they are blue blooded enough to be killed immediately. Before world war II their descendants were already American citizens, though we never forgot about the past. Every single of my relatives is taught to speak English, Russian and French practically from the moment they are born. It doesn’t harm when you try to do business all over the world.’

‘Indeed. Though I have to admit my generation modified some of family traditions. When we were given the citizenship, we decided to keep the surname Odinson in honor of my great grandfather, the first one to run a small company. And shamefully, while my wife and I speak some Norwegian, Loki was the only one to master both Norwegian and Icelandic.’

Darcy gave younger Odinson an impressed look.

‘Anything else you’re keeping to yourself?’

‘As the matter of fact, there is one thing which was becoming almost an obsession.’ Loki’s eyes quickly slid over Miss Lewis cleavage ‘Why your parents named you after mildly interesting though unquestionably male character of one of Jane Austen’s novels?’

‘Mainly because of that.’ She shrugged her shoulders, a little bit embarrassed that everybody at the table were suddenly giving her their whole, undivided attention ‘My mum is a huge fan of Jane Austen, my dad agreed on the nineteenth century input but he wanted it to be something very original. They reached a consensus on Mr. Dark and Secretive But Nicer That He Seems and that’s that. End of story.’

‘A good one, Darcy.’ Stark took her hand with unexpected friendliness ‘It’s also very similar to mine, however my mum opted for one of Christian saints and dad spent few days in local library looking for something suitable for a hopefully genius boy. He found Saint Anthony, patron saint of finding things. Which I try to do the best I can.’

‘I would rather put my money on your parents to have some Austen inspiration, Jane.’ Miss Lewis had a strange suspicion that Steve spoke mainly to prevent Tony from explaining origins of his middle name.

‘Yes and no. All women from my mother’s side of the family had names beginning with “J”. Joanna, Janet, Josephine, Jacqueline, Jasmine, Jean, Jessica, Jennifer, Jemima and so on. I admit I always felt lucky to land with Jane like Jane Austen instead of Jeroma – my cousin still insist on calling her Jerri.’

‘It seems we have developed our own version of twenty questions.’ Thor was positively blooming with joy ‘Care to tell us about yours, Bruce?’

The scientist started to play with his napkin before he looked at Odinson.

‘I’d love to tell you that my parents were inspired by Bruce Lee but it was my father’s younger brother who they thought about. And I can honestly say that there couldn’t be a better godfather than my uncle Brucey.’

‘Steve?’

‘I can’t say much about my parents’ intentions but I remember my dad telling me once that I was spared the cruel fate of being named Roger Rogers, as my paternal gramps believed to be witty.’

‘Better than Major Major Major, Cap.’ Teased Clint ‘And to end this quasi historical festival, Pepper, your turn.’

‘Funny, I was going to give you that honor.’ Miss Potts was pretending to be more gullible than a five year old playing her first card game with older sibling ‘I don’t have much details, but my name can have something to do with the fact that my parents met in Virginia. Clint, we are listening.’

‘Pops used to say it on my every birthday that when I was born my hair was almost white and a midwife suggested Clint – meaning “fair”. Or maybe it was just her husband’s name.’

‘That was quite interesting. I didn’t know that there still were so many devoted Jane Austen fans.’ Stark looked pointedly to Thor ‘But I’m sure you could cope with that, no matter if you deal with Miss Bingley or leaving pleasant stories aside, Jane Eyre. On the second thought, between you, Odinson brothers, I would sooner imagine Loki in big, scary house with dreadful secrets and crazy Missus stacked somewhere far away.’

Younger Odinson laughed sincerely.

‘Are you sure you are not related to our high school drama teacher? She had always put me as Morley in “Christmas Carol” even though I strongly expressed my preference to play Bob Cratchit. It would be epic. And as for Rochester – definitely no. I tend to settle things in civilized manner and unlike some people, I have never been burdened with love of emotionally unstable person.’

And that was the moment of awkward silence. And of a slight shift in the atmosphere. Like someone provoked chills on someone else’s spine.

After few seconds everything was back to normal.

The dinner lasted for another hour or so before guests decided to head to their rooms. Stark was very thankful for placing his party in the guest house.

‘Another occasion to do some stargazing with my lovely fiancée.’


	8. Chapter 8

After last goodnights and wishes of pleasant night, a small bunch of people was making it through the garden to the guest house. The light provided by small lamps on one side of the path made a short stroll into almost a dream – like experience.

The smell of plants and evening dew not to mention a perfect view of semi dark sky could almost make Stark regret that the evening meeting was already finished. There were still light topics to brush, drinks to have and people to tease. Also a possibility of naughty time if he was bold enough to go with his promises from the back seat of the limo. Such a big, almost dark garden with so many convenient, secluded spots… Maybe tomorrow. However, there was not a trace of mourning lost chances. The looks given by his lovely Pepper, varying from slightly encouraging to openly lustful, promised him one hell of a night. Another among a million of reasons to love the woman walking next to him, in perfect synchronization uninterrupted even by his right hand wondering down from her waste… No harm there, they were the last people in the small cortege, so nobody could see anything.

Except maybe for Barton, who apparently sported an eyeball on the back of his head.

‘Stark, honestly, try to keep at least the minimum of decorum for few more steps.’

‘Jealous, Birdie? No one to accompany you in the cosy nest?’

‘Who said anything about my place? Maybe I’ve got an invitation to pay somebody a visit around midnight?’ Clint was too patient to get provoked by, well, _starkism_.

‘Ma’am, I can’t understand how Stark makes you stay at his side, but whenever you decide you’re fed up with his immaturity, I will be more than glad to step in.’ Steve gave Pepper a sympathizing look.

‘Cap, I’ve known them for years and with all the science in the world, I can give you only one theory: Pepper is an angel.’ Doctor Banner said it with minimum lip movement to help him pretend that it was someone else giving opinion.

‘Et tu, Bruce?’

Before anyone could say something else, Natasha announced:

‘I take the shower first and then go to bed. If anyone interrupts my eight hours of beauty sleep, he can rest assured that I won’t be the only one to have a reason to be grumpy in the morning.’

‘Define interrupt.’ Stark was trying to engage Miss Romanoff into next round of silly conversation but she only murmured something about jet lag and went into the guest house.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was definitely hot.

And Tony Stark was the first one to give his opinion about that. If he wouldn’t be too occupied in very important conversation while sitting on the floor between two extremely beautiful legs.

‘You’re a blessing, Pepper.’ He looked up to his fiancée, who was currently on the edge of their king size bed ‘Without you I would be forced to share a room and not to mention a bathroom with Brucey. Or maybe with Barton. Or gods forbid with Brucey, Barton and Captain Icicle. You’re a lifesaver.’ He kissed inside of her right ankle before undoing the strap of high – heeled sandal.

‘I was really proud how you dealt with Miss Rushman’s… Romanoff’s presence.’

‘Come on, Pepper, you’re better than that.’ Tony put the shoe on the carpet and started massaging her right calf. ‘Banner maybe could have some concerns about my behavior but I bet it was more of “how explicit I would dare to be” instead of “how the hell you are gonna explain it to the press”. In front of police station. In the middle of the night.’ Stark traced his finger on woman’s left shin and undid her other sandal.

‘If you ever think about switching to some other field, I daresay you would be a great masseur. Dedicated, thorough… passionate.’

‘As much as I value all your opinions, Miss Potts, or should I say not for long Miss Potts, I am afraid you are the only person to receive this kind of pleasures from my hand. Hands. And everything else you require.’

‘You’re spoiling me, Mr. Stark. Always have.’ Her fingers entwined in his hair.

‘Will that be all, Miss Potts?’

‘Almost, Mr. Stark. Could you help me with the zipper? I would hate to ruin this dress.’

‘By all means, Miss Potts. Up and turn around, please.’

Tony’s hand gently put the whole volume of red hair on Pepper’s shoulder and unzipped the dress. Deliberately slow, cherishing every second and every millimeter.

‘Thank you, Mister Stark. Shall we?’ she looked pointedly towards bathroom’s door.

Stark was unbuttoning his shirt like it was a present from Deianira herself.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around midnight when Tony stood up from the bed and went towards the window.

‘Can’t sleep?’ Pepper’s voice was quiet but clear.

‘With you around? Often.’ he laughed ‘What do you think about our hosts?’

‘Charming. Good natured. Ready for negotiations.’

‘And Romanoff?’

‘Before dinner, when you were taking a shower, I connected JARVIS and made a request for her complete dossier. Imagine my surprise when your faithful digital butler / sidekick told me you’d already asked for it.’

‘Did you read it?’

‘More or less, I focused only on the most recent information. I would like to remain modest in expressing my verdicts and wait for your science boys’ opinion, but it may be worth trying. With their communications project, our self – sustaining clean energy reactor and Romanoff’s company possibilities, we would take the competition to the cleaners.’

‘Nothing better to make me do something than to give me a mental picture of Hammer Industries going down for good.’ he turned around, resting his back on the edge of the vast windowsill. ‘And the other guests? Doctor Foster? Barton? Captain Goody Two Shoes?’

‘I was wondering for better part of the evening if Jane was invited more as Head of R&D or Thor’s sweetheart. Admit it, they look cute together.’

‘If by cute you mean puppy love in all its glory…’

‘Tony.’

‘Alright. He’s still young. He’ll learn. I could give him some tips, though. And when I’m at it, I could also give Barton some hints on how to be more discreet.’

‘You’ve seen it too?’

‘Pepper – love, you wound me. I wouldn’t see it? It was so obvious where his interest lied that he might as well advertised it on national TV. Speaking of which…’ he lowered his voice ‘Come here. But be quiet.’

She stood up, not bothering to look for something to cover herself. Their room was pitch black and the only source of light were small lanterns in the garden. Provided they kept quiet, not a soul would be able to see them in the opened window.

‘Who would have thought the garden was so crowded at night?’ Tony was right behind, murmuring, his muscular chest brushing over her shoulder blades ‘On the left puppies, I mean Thor and Doctor Foster. Making out, like two teenagers. Kinda cute. On the left, in the jacuzzi, none other than Clint, who apparently was telling the truth about his meeting. And I’m not even surprised by the fact who his appointment was. I have to admit, it looks quite… inspiring.’ His hands moved from Pepper’s ribs, one cupping her left breast and the second crawling south, circling slowly, teasingly.

‘You know what they say…’ her head rested between his shoulder and neck, like giving an invitation to his skillful mouth. ‘Sportsmen have great stamina.’

‘I assure you not only them.’ Tony’s goatee scratched over exposed skin, making Pepper shiver ‘But maybe you would like to make a comparison? This is a perfect opportunity. Provided… you will manage to keep your eyes opened. And your voice down.’

‘Challenge… accepted.’

The deal was sealed in their favourite way.

By a long, heated kiss.

Maybe because of that none of them saw another person in the garden, hiding behind a particularly beautiful rose bush.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy firmly believed that romance was among the most important human rights.

Her beliefs were tried severely during the first night in the Odinson mansion.

Although Loki was the perfect gentleman, escorting her to the room, bidding goodnight and wishing pleasant dreams, his brother made her seriously miserable.

Miss Lewis was the last person to act as a chaperone to any adult human being and therefore she didn’t feel bothered when unmistakable laughter was heard somewhere near to Jane’s room. It was shortly accompanied by familiar, Foster – trademark giggle.

Darcy managed to take a shower, comb her hair, prepare a selection of clothes for the following day and finally try to catch some sleep.

When success was just few heartbeats from her, quiet conversation and another portion of giggles brought back the conscious mode. The situation in the corridor lasted for about five minutes and only thanks to that Darcy didn’t embarrass herself and other involved parties by getting out there and suggesting the lovebirds to decide in which room they prefer to spend the night. Preferably, somewhere far, far away from her bed and woeful attempts on finally falling asleep.

Dreams started to come to life again when a shy knocking at her door chased them away.

‘Lord, if you’ve ever loved me, please make it be Loki with a big pillow and a selection of lullabies on a mp3 player. In other case, please make it be someone who I totally hate and won’t regret killing on the spot.’

‘Oh, Darcy, I’m so sorry.’ Apparently she continued the monologue after opening the door and Jane was decent enough to understand the scale of her faux pas.

‘Nah, it’s nothing. I’ll get my revenge in the morning. If this night ever ends. Eventually. So what brings you here? Because if you’re on the hunt for emergency French letters, you’ve got the wrong address. Let Thor try Tony Stark, though. If the half of the things they’ve written about the playboy of all times is true, he should have a handy condom factory somewhere in his suitcases.’

‘Darcy, I’m soooo sorry.’

‘Yeah, I’ve heard that one already.’

‘But I can’t sleep.’

‘No way, you too?’ sarcasm dripping from Darcy’s words was almost burning holes in the wooden floor. ‘Where’s prince charming? Maybe he could rock you to sleep? Or rock your world, whichever is more desirable.’

‘In his room, I think. Oh Darcy, I really don’t know how it happened and it’s nothing big, but we’ve kissed.’

‘Felicitations, boss.’ Miss Lewis’ sleepy brain was processing the information far too slow for the circumstances at hand. ‘Ah, I see. I presume not only strictly kissed, judging from the evidence given?’

Jane tried hard not to look into her PA’s eyes while her right hand tried to cover the, ehm, clues on the neck.

‘Busted. Though I am only going to congratulate you. Not just because at the moment I remain faithful to my pillow and suffer on the distance between us but also because I am such a cool person. When I’m not hot. And take my advice when I still can give it: go for it. Since the very taser – desk – bilgeshnipe incident he was looking at you like you were the ninth wonder of the world.’ Darcy put her hand on Jane’s shoulder. It was a bit awkward, but it was either that or yawning.

‘Ninth?’

‘Why, I am the eight.’

Miss Foster smiled fondly.

‘Yes, you are. Can we have another girlfriend talk in the morning?’

‘If you promise to wait and not to wake.’

‘Deal.’

 

* * *

 

No matter how hard Darcy tried, the sun was impossible to ignore. For some unthinkable reason, there was a small, maybe half an inch gap in perfect, light – resistant curtains in her room. Furthermore, the offensive gateway of torture was pointed directly at her face.

Epic conflict between ‘pretend it’s not there’ and ‘get up, fight the light and carry on sleeping’ lasted definitely longer than it was worth. Darcy finally moved, cursing unfairness of life.

Originally her sole intention was to make the world a better place by getting rid of the problem at hand but when she was near the window, she heard a loud splash. And a sound made by someone swimming.

She returned to the nightstand for glasses (yay for the four – eyed club) and wondered how generous the gods would be. Clint and his olympic – like shoulders? Steve with guy – next – door boyish charm? Natasha and incoming urge of to burn all of her swimwear because Darcy’s ego would be too damaged to go sunbathing? Or…?

Thank you, oh all possible deities, both ancient and modern.

Loki made and underwater swift and was taking another round in the pool. His slim figure dressed only in black trunks was moving effortlessly through the water, making Miss Lewis wonder how fast he could really be. Because these routines seemed to be just a warm – up.

Suddenly sleep dropped from the top ten priorities list, giving primacy to a visit at the garden, preferably on the side of the swimming pool.

 

* * *

 

After fifth round in the pool, Loki realized that he had audience. He stopped, contemplating the morning phenomenon. In navy blue one – piece, beautifully emphasizing all delicious curves. For the first time since adolescence, Odinson felt tempted to invite Darcy to join him just to check if the swimsuit would slide off from her shoulders. There was not a soul in the garden and he was pretty sure that he would manage keeping the exquisite views from any bystander’s eyes.

‘Need a towel?’ she smiled, standing next to a garden chair.

‘I hoped you would join me. The water is splendid.’ Loki combed wet hair with his fingers.

‘I would be no match for you. No fun in winning over someone whose greatest aquatic achievement is frog style.’

‘There are more pleasant ways of spending time in the pool with a beautiful companion.’

'After this kind of invitation I feel a jacuzzi would be more suitable.'

'As luck has it, there is one just around the corner…'

'Really? You have more than one pool area? Do you by any chance provide maps for guests with orientation in the field issues?'

'Excellent idea, we've never thought about it before. But seriously, jacuzzi is behind the lilac bushes.'

When they sank into comfy, bubbling water, Darcy started to wonder with how much exactly she could get away with. A peck on the cheek or a long and steamy kiss giving them both swollen lips?

'What's on your mind?' Loki was looking at her with a meaningful smile.

'Kissing.'

'That's far better answer then I've expected. Would you mind giving some extra details?'

'Well, I don't want to gossip, but it would be the biggest surprise ever if you didn't already knew, so… you know about Jane and Thor's… stargazing last night?'

'You too? And here I thought I was the only victim of other people's romantic life.'

'Did they do something very audible within your hearing range?'

'If by that you mean a visit from my brother including making mooneyes and some very bad poetry, then yes. It made my night shorter and I'm more than positive about at least few grey hairs on my head, but I don't blame him. Thor deserves to be finally happy. Everybody does.'

'What about you?' asked Darcy after a few moments of silence and delighting in the surroundings.

'At the moment I would be ecstatic if it wasn't for Tony Insuffrable Stark in the window of the guest house. First one on the left from the balcony.'

Darcy turned. Billionaire was there, with a trademark, self – assured grin and black mane of bed hair. He didn't looked abashed – rather totally opposite, very happy of himself. He waved his hand and said something.

'I'm curious what it was but something tells me it's better I couldn't hear it.'

'If my lip reading is correct, he told us to be prompt unless we want to make a show for everybody.'

'I would blush but it's too early. And he's just being himself, so no surprises here.'

'You know, I'll wait for the rest to wake up and I'm preparing this epic poker game. You would be my secret, Stark – proof weapon of mass destruction.'

'We split the winnings.'

'I wouldn't dream about anything less.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: It's the one with the bloody scene. If it triggers you, please skip the second half of the chapter, though I really tried not to make it explicit and gory.

Around noon everybody managed to find their way to the dining room. After very little coaxing, a game of poker was decided to be held in half an hour, giving all the willing parties time to change into more suitable clothes. Because, as Thor put it, it would be a sin not to spend some lazy time next to the pool when the weather was so good.

‘Full house, jacks on nines.’ Even with his sunglasses on, Tony Stark was plainly giving condescending looks to other players.

‘Damn.’ Loki folded his cards ‘Flush of hearts, but I guess it’s not enough this time. A consolation for an unlucky gambler?’ he sent a pitiful smile to Darcy.

‘A kiss or a drink?’ she bent over, giving Odinson a very good glimpse of her ‘greatest assets’.

‘Both, if it’s not too much to ask.’ After kissing the top of his head she lowered her head so that her lips were next to Loki’s ear.

‘You know that your special priviledges still stand?’

‘Miss, if you will keep hovering over Cap’s shoulder I’m positive that’s not the only thing standing.’

‘Whenever you’d like me to put a nice, thick arrow in Stark’s butt all you need is to ask.’ Clint gave Darcy a sympathizing look ‘Four tens and in your ear, Mr. Mechanic.’

Steve stirred uncomfortably in his chair.

‘Miss Lewis, if my presence is in any way offending…’

‘Funny, Cap, it was supposed to be my line. And I believe that we managed to establish yesterday that we remain on first names’ terms.’ Darcy smiled brightly, straightening up ‘For further notice, I find almost all of you’ there was a significant pause in her little speech ‘gentlemen and as for myself, if I’ve lived through high school, than I’ll survive. Can I bring you something to drink?’

When she went to a minifridge on the patio, Loki gave Stark a long, triumphant look.

‘Thinking about challenging me? Swords or lances?’ Tony was not showing any signs of humility.

‘I was rather thinking about giving you the last warning on behalf of lovely Lady Darcy and her arsenal of deadly weapons.’ Odinson collected all the cards form the table and started shuffling them ‘But seeing you fall into a pit you dug yourself is going to be so much refreshing.’

‘As for the challenge, make another lame sex joke and it’s gonna find you before you’ll know it.’ Steve felt easier when the charming subject of their conversation was not at such close proximity ‘What are the stakes this time?’

‘I won some chips and however it’s funny to take them from you, maybe we could make the game more interesting.’ Clint presented the world his best shit – eating grin of unbeatable winner ‘Let’s say favours? Bringing drinks, towels and not speaking a single word for ten minutes?’

‘I am not sure it’s fair to demand this kind of sacrifice from someone who can’t keep his mouth shut for twenty seconds.’ Loki smiled fondly to Darcy returning with a tray. ‘Ah, my thanks for the ale.’

‘My prince, you were supposed not to share my secret with the others.’ She put down the drinks and held her palms close to heart in mock terror.

‘Fear not, fair maiden, for you will be avenged.’ Clint gave her a wink before taking his cards.

‘That’s stealing, you know.’ Odinson didn’t pay much attention to Stark’s clear amusement and Roger’s surprise. ‘My fair maiden, my threats to be made, my vengance. Be warned, culprit, the law is on my side.’

‘Aaaand big round of applause for our guest stars from local Renaissance Fair.’

‘I strongly advise you to visit one, Stark. Informing me beforehand, of course. It’s probably the only place where an archer can blame bystander’s behaviour when he shoots him.’

‘Would you really do it?’ Steve suddenly became serious.

‘Blame Stark? Are you kidding me? On every weekday plus the weekends. And thank you so much for the drink, Darcy.’

‘Well, better late than never.’

Steve noded politely giving his thanks.

‘Birdie there has some issues with me but I remain an optimist about him not using a slingshot on me when I sleep.’

‘That’s mean, Stark. How could you actually think I would sink so low!’ Clint looked hurt ‘I consider myself a pro and anything beneath a fully professional, up – to – date bow with customized arrows is just not my style.’

‘I feel better already. Darcy, before anybody else is gooing to cut in – I am deeply grateful for the drink. Scotch is always making my heart sing and so do you.’

‘Oh, Pepper!’

‘She’s on a garden tour with my parents and Banner.’

‘I thought scary Witch of the East went with them. Red alert, you guys, she could be hiding somewhere, collecting data and spying on my hand right now. You can’t possibly imagine what kind of shock it was to discover that company’s latest asset was not just another pretty face and disturbing attitude. Two cards, if you please.’

‘Let me guess, you had the geatest dilemma of life: kill her yourself or let your army of lawyers do it. One for the dealer. Anyone else?’

‘Three. It’s just for sake of fun, after all.’

‘Good for you, soldier. Barton?’

‘Nah, I’m good. What about the stakes, Stark? I am very willing to open for five minutes of silence.’

‘Let it be known Starks are not cowards. Your five and my five.’

‘I’m out.’ Steve folded his cards.

‘Already? It would be a piece of cake for you to face the possible loss.’

‘But it will be funnier to see Stark go with it, Loki.’

‘Ah. As much as it appeals to me, I raise you with finding answer to the question where is Miss Romanoff.’

‘All right, I call.’ Clint presented his cards on the table ‘A pair of eights and a pair of threes.’

‘That’s unexpected. Three threes. Odinson, be the perfect host and tell me you too have two pairs.’

‘Indeed I will.’ With a dashing smile he put two queens and… another two. ‘Therefore, you can decide, who goes to track Romanoff and who remains silent as a grave.’

‘Have a nice quiet time, Stark.’ Barton immediately raised from the chair and putting on his sunglasses decided to start with the rose garden.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday dinner was more formal, at least considering the dress code. Conversation was pleasant, with some mocking on Tony’s poker loss and suffering through longest period of silence since… a long time.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse us for a brief moment.’ Odin gave a sign to his sons ‘But we would like to exchange a few ideas with Mr. Stark. Miss Romanoff…’

‘If that’s all right, I would like to join you during the next meeting, when the first details are settled.’

‘Of course, Miss Romanoff. Mr. Stark, if you follow me…’

The rest of the guests continued on their conversation, though it was obvious at least some of them wanted to attend to other business. When Natasha expressed desire to go on a small stroll, everybody considered it the signal to go.

Frigga called for Fandral asking him to clean the table with the help of the maid. Darcy tried to have some girl time with Jane, teasing her with questions about her afternoon spent far away from the main party. It came to quick end when Thor emerged from the hall leading to Odin’s study and snatched Dr. Foster for another round of tete – a – tete. Miss Lewis could hear a receding conversation between Bruce, Frigga and Pepper. After short hesitation Steve followed them into the garden. Barton disappeared like a ghost, Miss Lewis didn’t even know when and where to. When Stark came into dining room, she was in the door, leaving just Fandral and the maid, Sif, dealing with the tableware.

‘Where is everybody? And where’s my beautiful Pepper when I’m so happy that I want to hug someone?’

‘Come, I was on my way to join them.’

Raised voices came from the study.

‘What did you do to make Loki scream like that?’

‘I would love to brag about my negotiations skills, but this time it honestly wasn’t me. One moment he was calm and cool and checking something on his phone and in the next second he turned white as a chalk and no too talkative. Let’s go, it’s better to leave the family business strictly for the family to deal with.’

Quickly walking Thor almost knocked them down on the patio.

‘Good to find you, Darcy. Could you keep Jane company for few moments? I need to… speak with my brother.’

Both Stark and Miss Lewis pretended they weren’t hearing the quarrel and agreed to accompany the rest of the guests and Frigga on the other side of the garden.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Where are you going, Darcy?’ Jane saw her PA standing up.

‘I’m thirsty. I’ll get something from the kitchen and will be right back.’ She lied smoothly.

‘Oh, ok. Sorry, Frigga, can you say that again? Where did Thor put his head when he was five?’

Miss Lewis quickly went through faintly lited part of the garden. She was a bit thirsty and actually meant to pick up some iced tea, but her first concern was to procure a happy coincidence and bump into Loki. She had a feeling he could need a friend right now. Or just her, a friendly ear to listen to him.

Tiptoeing through the patio from the study’s side, she suddenly stopped. The only sources of light were a lamp in the dining room and something small in Odin’s sanctuary. Darcy was almost certain that there was someone else there, but it was too dark to see. Also, it wouldn’t be her first wild goose chase thanks to vivid imagination. The previous row scene was strangely quiet, so emboldened Miss Lewis decided to take a peek inside.

A lamp with green glass shade, standing on the desk, was the other source of light. It wasn’t doing much good, because it was too small and made everything seem golden instead of brighter. Behind the desk, with his chair standing back to the door, was Odin. Darcy wanted to disappear as quickly as possible, but something in the scenery disturbed her. Mr. Odinson wasn’t sitting, if she could judge from behind of high back of the luxurious chair. He was rather… lying? Wait, why would he be lying in such uncomfortable manner? Maybe…

Ignoring possible discharge, worried Darcy came into the study and wanted to check if everything was fine.

It definitely wasn’t.

She didn’t have any experience with this kind of thing, but she knew blood when she saw it.

Lots of blood, on the shirt, on the desk, maybe even on the black leather of the chair. Without touching anything, she ran to the patio and shouted for help. As loud as she could. A few times.

After what it seemed an eternity, people rushed in from every direction – the garden, the dining room, the hall.

Someone took her to the side, holding her closely and asking to stop screaming.

‘Excuse me.’ Dr. Banner moved closer, to shocked Thor and equally speachless Loki. He delicately touched Odin’s neck, from both sides.

‘Tony, call an ambulance. He’s alive!’

Somebody cried out. Darcy thought it was a woman. She really hoped it wasn’t her own voice.

‘Doctor Eir’s clinic is the closest.’ Pepper told her fiance, while she and Steve helped Frigga to the chair on the other side of the desk.

Stark was barking information to his cell phone, being prompt and specific like never before.

‘I’m not M.D., but I believe that Mr. Odinson has good chances of making it. It’s pure luck we were here early enough.’ Banner was quickly imporvising a dressing from his own shirt. ‘And it’s good Darcy started screaming so loud.’

‘Thank you.’ Thor gave her a quick hug and went to hold his mother.

Loki didn’t say a word. He just held her closely, not letting go until the medics arrived. Despite her own shock, she thought it was a bit like being a teddy bear for a little, terrified boy.

She needed it too, probably almost as much as he did.


	11. Chapter 11

Detective Coulson was smiling politely like it wasn’t the middle of the night on attempted murder scene.

Well, sitting in front of him and trying to pull herself together, Darcy couldn’t help that some part of her mind was starting to wonder when this nightmare was going to end.

To Miss Lewis’ surprise, when Tony was calling for medics, Clint gathered all the evidence and in a blink of an eye decided to call the police.

The detectives arrived before ambulance left and it was determined that Hogun would drive Frigga to Doctor Eir’s clinic and her sons would join her as soon as possible. That is, after testifying.

Apparently very important police officer Fury was a close friend of Odinson family and therefore this case was given a top priority. Also, it didn’t hurt that enfant terrible of business world was at the site and getting nervous about his fiancee’s safety.

Thor and Loki gave detective Coulson all the information needed ASAP and drove to the clinic. Mrs. Odinson called promptly and informed Fandral that her husband was already in the surgery.

The guests were in the sitting room, waiting for their turn. Darcy was still far away from being herself, but medics decided against giving her any sedatives. Nobody argued with this decision.

Due to the fact that she had found the victim, Darcy was the first asked to talk with the detectives, just after Loki.

‘Miss Lewis, please sit down.’ Coulson was surrounded by the air of reassurance and began the questioning right after presenting himself and his partner, detective Maria Hill. Who, in contrast, remained totally serious and cold.

‘I understand it wasn’t a pleasant experience, but the sooner you provide us with all possible details, the better. Do you remember what time was it?’

‘Not really. We finished dinner around half past nine, definietely before ten o’clock. Then we left to the garden and I think nobody paid any attention to the passage of time.’

‘You say you went to the garden. Who exactly?’

‘Mrs. Odinson. Bruce, I mean Doctor Banner. Pepper Potts. Steve hesitated, but in the end he joined the rest. I was the last to leave and Tony Stark walked with me. He said something about being in a huggy mood.’

‘What about Mr. Odinson?’

‘He earlier invited Mr. Stark along with his sons to the study. I think it was business related but I’m too far away in the foodchain to give you any details.’

‘All right, Miss Lewis, now please tell me everything you remember, as it happened.’

‘From which moment?’

‘Maybe since dinner.’

‘Gents went to the study, we went to the garden. Nobody stayed in the house. Except for Fandral and Sif, they were just starting to clear the table. And the people in the kitchen, I think. You have to ask Mrs. Odinson. Or maybe Fandral. Right. We talked in the garden, the part which is rather close to the patio, you should ask someone who actually lives here for details, because they have here like a dozen of different gardens and I’m one lucky girl not to get lost between bushes and fall head first into the jacuzzi…’

‘Shall I get you some water, Miss Lewis?’ Darcy almost jump when detective Hill spoke.

‘No, thanks. I don’t drink but right now I’m dreaming of nice, single malt and hoping Tony haven’t helped himself too much. Sorry, I’m still shaking, I have never… Right. So we were in the garden. Talking. I don’t really remember what, probably some Thor and Loki’s childhood stories.’

‘Did anyone left?’

‘Well yes, I did. I wanted to, uhm, get some cold beverage. I went to the dining room…’

‘But you’ve said that staff cleared the table. Were they supposed to leave something?’

‘I don’t know. I didn’t make it to the table. I went through the patio to Mr. Odinson’s study.’

‘Why would you do that? Do you work together?’

‘No, I’m Jane’s PA. Mr. Odinson is the biggest of bosses and until Friday he even wasn’t aware of my existence.’

‘So why did you go there?’

‘I wanted to meet Loki.’

‘Was he there?’

‘No. I saw only Mr. Odinson. His head on the desk. It seemed very uncomfortable and strange, so I came in and… saw blood. Lots of it. I went to the French window and started screaming for help. People came, someone hugged me, Dr. Banner checked Mr. Odinson’s vitals and Tony Stark called for medics. I don’t remember much more.’

‘I think it’s quite enough for now. We would like to talk to you again after few days. Did you have any holiday plans for the next fortnight?’

‘No. I’m not going to leave town, if that’s what you’ve wanted to say.’

‘I’m glad that we understand each other. Thank you for the information, I suggest you try to calm down a bit. Could you ask Miss Romanoff to come here?’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Miss Romanoff, shall we provide an interpreter?’

‘That won’t be necessary, detective.’ Natasha spoke with perfect accent, making Coulson wonder which posh school provided her with that. ‘And I would prefer not to have my lawyer woken up at this hour. His contract has a nasty clause about working at night.’

‘Of course, this is just collecting the first statements. Can you tell me what were you doing after dinner?’

‘I went for a stroll in the garden.’

‘Alone?’ detective Hill wasn’t curious. She was just very accurate.

‘Yes, I had a headache and wanted to have some fresh air. I like to clear my mind before going to bed.’

‘I see. Did you meet anyone during walking? Maybe saw someone?’

‘Actually I did. When I was resting on the patio I saw Loki leaving his father’s study.’

‘What time was it?’

‘I really can’t say. But after about five minutes I saw Darcy Lewis coming from the garden.’

‘And she didn’t meet Mr. Odinson?’

‘Apparently not. It would be rather difficult for them to see each other even if she had come after thirty seconds. I suppose she had to be with the others, on the right from the patio and he went straight to the left, towards the garage.’

‘Where were you when Darcy screamed?’

‘Still on the patio.’

‘And she didn’t see you.’

‘No. There was not much light, I don’t glow in the dark and I wasn’t making any moves so it was easy to miss my whereabouts.’ Romanoff rolled her eyes.

‘Did you come to the study when Miss Lewis shouted?’

‘Of course. She doesn’t seem to be a hysteric so I assumed something bad happened.’

‘Do you remember who came first?’

‘Steve Rogers ran from the garden, he is even quicker than he looks. Right after him there was Stark with his fiancee, Thor, Miss Foster, Dr. Banner and Mrs. Odinson. I believe I saw Loki just before Stark got to the patio.’

‘Is there anything else you want to tell us, Miss Romanoff?’ Coulson looked stright into Natasha’s eyes.

‘If I recall anything, I shall contact you immediately.’

‘Thank you, Miss Romanoff. Do you mind asking Miss Foster to join us?’

‘Not at all.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘…and when Mrs. Odinson was going to say what her sons had stolen from the pantry twenty – five years ago, someone put his palms on my shoulders, saying “beware, I’m a notorious cookie thief”. It was Thor, obviously, but for two seconds my heart wanted to jump out of my chest.’ Jane was trying not to show how pleasant this memory was to her. It wasn’t the time and place to be overly emotional.

‘How much time passed between Miss Lewis left and Mr. Odinson made his great entrance?’

‘Not more than a minute, I guess. Darcy was still there when Mrs. Odinson started telling the story.’

‘What happened when you heard Miss Lewis’ screams?’

‘I said something stupid and obvious, like “It’s Darcy” and we all went to the house. Steve started running and we followed. The French window was opened, Darcy stood there with pale face and shaking hands. I held her but I don’t think it helped.’

‘Did you see anyone else coming?’

‘Fandral and the rest of the staff opened the door on the other side of the room. I didn’t see much of the actual… accident scene. Was afraid that after seeing it, there will be two damsels in need of a hero.’

‘Very reasonable of you. Is Mr. Stark still expressing his displeasure from the fact he wasn’t interrogated yet?’

‘I believe he is.’

‘All right. Could you ask Mr. Barton here?’

 

* * *

 

‘What were you doing after dinner, Mr. Barton?’

‘Appreciating surroundings and fresh air, detective.’

‘I see. In whose company?’

‘My own. I’m kind of a loner.’

‘And a decorated sportsman. Would it be very unprofessional of me to ask for an autograph? You’re my nephew’s greatest role model.’

‘No problem. What’s his name?’ Clint relaxed a bit.

‘Jerry. Thank you very much.’ Coulson hid a small piece of paper in his notebook ‘You were the one to call us, weren’t you, Mr. Barton?’

‘I was. Stark already called the medics and from where I stood there was no chance to believe it was a suicide attempt, not only becasuse Mr. Odinson was in a good mood when I saw him last.’

‘Nothing less of the Hawkeye. Don’t be surprised, Mr. Barton. As I said, Jerry knows your professional biography by the heart, including this very accurate nickname. Could you share your other observations with us? From the moment when Miss Lewis made her terryfying discovery.’

‘Rogers ran first, the rest of the gossip group right at his tale. Miss Romanoff was in front of me when we got to the study. We decided against going in, it was already too crowded. Stark’s driver wanted to pass by Mr. Odinson’s desk to Pepper, but when the maid shouted, he gave up that idea.’

‘Are you positive it was her?’

‘One hundred percent. She was the only woman among people standing in the door on that side of the room. And I see quite good from the distance.’

‘I have no doubts about that, Mr. Barton.’

‘Anything else, detective?’

‘No, thank you. Hill, brace yourself and ask Mr. Rogers…’

‘No need to do that. I’m not afraid of Stark.’

 

* * *

 

‘…if I had known something like this could have happened, I would have accompanied Darcy. Or anyone else for that matter.’ Steve was the most worried among the guests and he was not ashamed to show it.

‘Captain…’

‘Retired, my surname is fine.’

‘Mr. Rogers, did you have any suspitions that something like this can occur?’

‘No, why would you… Uh. Look, I have known Odinsons since I was a kid. They are good, hard – working and honest people. I can’t imagine a single person who would want to harm them. Especially Mr. Odinson.’

‘Have you seen something wrong? Out of place? Something which a trained soldier’s eye could have spotted?’

‘I haven’t seen the murder weapon if that’s what you want to know. Also when I was running… I’m certain that there was someone on the patio, in the dark. Smoking, probably sitting on the bench in the corner. I didn’t help much, did I.’ He wasn’t pleased with himself.

‘In this stage of our investigation even the smallest pieces of evidence are important. Maybe Dr. Banner could provide us with a different point of view.’ Coulson gave him a comforting smile.

 

* * *

 

 

‘…as I said, my field of study is as far from medicine as from… nevermind. I just wanted to say that doctors from Dr. Eir’s clinic will give you a lot more valuable information than me.’

‘How much time passed between Miss Lewis’ departure and Mr. Odinson’s return?’ detective wasn’t discouraged with Banner’s short expose.

‘Fourty – five to fifty – five seconds. Wow. That was awkward.’ Doctor felt like a living stopwatch.

‘And how long was it until Miss Lewis shouted for the first time?’

‘Less than three minutes.’

‘Your estimations are very precise.’

‘My line of work makes you very aware of the passage of time.’

‘Could you give me the time of attack from the visual evidence?’

‘It’s really not… Please, don’t give me that look.’ Bruce kept his eyes down, apparently intimidated.

‘I’m not…’ Coulson started, but one glimpse at his parter made everything clear.

‘I was talking to your co – worker.’ Hill shrugged her shoulders and focused on notepad. ‘Thanks. So… Yeah, I don’t know much about injuries and times of death but I would go with minutes. Everything was very fresh and fortunately for Mr. Odinson, the killer must’ve miss heart.’

‘Lack of experience or something interrupted him?’

‘I’m not the right person to ask that.’

 

* * *

 

‘Mr. Stark, please calm down.’

‘I am a monument of calm right now, detective. I waited when you talked to everybody else and didn’t call for my lawyer. If that isn’t a solid proof of calm, than I don’t know what is.’ Billionaire’s voice was normal, though his eyes were as expressive as they could get.

‘Could you wait outside when we talk to Miss Potts?’

‘Out of the question. We were together the whole time and I’m sure as hell going to keep it that way.’

‘Tony, sit down. You are being intimidating. How can we help, detective?’ Pepper offered both interrogators a sincere, apologetic smile.

‘Where were you after Mr. Stark was invited to the study?’

‘We finished dinner and decided to sit in the garden. Tony joined us with Darcy in short time.’

‘Why did you go to the garden so early?’ Coulson looked at Stark.

‘We were discussing a possible deal between our companies. We agreed on some principles and decided to continue tomorrow. Besides, the ambience changed and I was never the one to get between family members.’

‘Was there a fight?’

‘I don’t know what was it. Odinson stayed in the study with his sons, you have to ask them.’

‘Have you seen them after you went to the garden?’

‘Yes, Thor almost knocked me down on the patio when he was getting back.’

‘From where? I thought you’ve said you left first.’ Coulson was still polite but a shade of stubborness appeared in his eyes.

‘Look, detective, it was a hard night and everybody was parading back and forth like it was The Fourth of July. Yes, Thor went first, saying something about sharing the good news with Dr. Foster. Then Loki started giving icy glares all around and I decided to evacuate. Before I got to the dining room they started a rather passionate exchange of opinions. Thor must’ve heard it too, because he returned from the garden. I saw him later when he tried to scare his cute R&D woman. That’s all.’

‘It’s quite a lot, Mr. Stark. If any other details come across your mind, please don’t hesitate to contact us.’

‘Of course.’ Promised Pepper before they disappeared.

 

* * *

 

‘If I may…’ a man was standing in the partially open door.

‘And you are, sir?’

‘Harold Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark’s driver.’

‘I see. Come in, Mr. Hogan. I wanted to talk to the staff tomorrow, but you may not be around that long. Please, what was it that you wanted to tell us?’

‘It’s pretty much nothing, but… I’m worried. I’m not only Mr. Stark’s chauffer but also kinda bodyguard and Miss Potts was here too and I feel bad with all of that…’

‘Mr. Hogan.’ mitigated Coulson.

‘Of course, of course. I was all the time in the kitchen, with the butler, the maid and the cook. Then Fandral and Sif were called to clear the table after dinner and it was just me and Volstagg. We chatted a bit, than there was shouting… I think it was in the study. Then there was a loud door slam and quiet. And shortly after that another slam. Not so loud as the previous one, but I’m sure I heard it. I know it’s probably nothing but it seemed strange.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Hogan.’

 

* * *

 

The phone in the sitting room rang sharply.

Fandral immediately picked up the receiver.

‘Odinsons’ residence, how may I be of…?’ someone on the other end of the line interrupted him.

‘Of course. Thank you kindly. And if I may say so, we are all deeply relieved. I shall await you. Goodbye.’

Eight pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly.

‘Mrs. Odinson called. The operation went good, Master’s condition is still serious but stable and he has to remain in the clinic for some time.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘What do you think, boss?’ asked detective Hill while fastening her seatbelt.

‘That we need some sleep. I don’t think Fury will be satisfied with “the butler did it”, especially when even I don’t buy it.’


	12. Chapter 12

‘Morning, Hill.’ Few mere hours of sleep didn’t affect detective Coulson in any way. Air of calm and professionalism emanated from him when he was sitting in the passenger seat, turning down the radio and putting the sunglasses on. ‘Anything from the tech team?’

‘The chief tech called me a quarter ago telling they’ve had something. He sounded… not very happy.’ She kept her eyes on the road.

‘Sitwell? Can’t be.’

‘Your little idea to sneak in the team at night and make them do the snooping while the guests were in one room, waiting for interrogation, doesn’t sit well with Stark.’

‘His lawyer already there?’ detective wasn’t worried in the slightest.

‘No. At least fifteen minutes ago. The techs are just waiting for us to come and they want to take all gathered evidence to the lab.’

They drove in silence for few minutes, admiring the sunny summer landscape.

‘Have you read the information from the hospital?’ Hill decided to turn the radio off if she couldn’t have the right volume.

‘One stab wound, probably a dagger or some not typical knife of sorts. They’ll give us more tomorrow, because the obvious first priority was to keep the patient alive and as close to good as possible.’

‘Can’t blame them. I may sound cruel or heartless…’

‘Crueler or heartlesser then usual, as some would put it.’ He corrected with small smile.

Hill ignored senior detective. The only two people whose opinions mattered didn’t care much of subtleties. Fury, because it was making his job a little easier and Coulson who just kept most observations to himself. Forever and a day longer.

‘Cruel and heartless, but it’s a relief to work with a murder attempt instead of a murder, for a change.’

‘I can’t share your optimism.’

‘Do you think the perpetrator will try again?’

‘It’s not unthinkable. Or if he or she weights options with more care, there could be another target. Too early to stick to just one scenario. We have to try covering all possibilities.’

‘Maybe techs give us something substantial. Or the family.’

‘I hope so too, Hill. But don’t be too disappointed when this day won’t bring us any closer to solving this case.’

 

* * *

 

The majority of the tech team was sitting around the van, apparently guarding it against one hyperactive billionaire. Coulson didn’t feel bad for a second when he left his partner to deal with Stark and his morning moodiness and went to crime scene to talk with the chief tech.

‘Morning, Sitwell.’

‘Rather goodnight, Coulson. Though I have a sneaking suspicion I can suffer from Stark – induced nightmares.’

‘You’re tough, you’ll manage. What do you have for me?’

‘All business, as per my specific tastes. The blood on the scene was just the victim’s. Unfortunately for us, the attacker didn’t step into it or left a nice shoe imprint on the carpet. My initial theory is that whoever did it, came from behind.’

‘Very helpful.’ Coulson’s face didn’t show any emotions, but tech knew him enough to guess that detective was not in an ecstatic mood ‘So either someone came from the garden or from the house and found a suitable pretense to get behind Odinson. Still in square one.’

‘If you are lucky enough, he can give you the description when he wakes up. Or even a name, if for some ridiculous reason you’re even luckier.’

‘Or, as much as it aches me, he can say that he didn’t see or hear anything either because the killer was a pro or because there is a gap in his memories. Not so uncommon phenomena in my field of work.’

‘Don’t blame the man who brings you the murder weapon.’ Tech smiled cheekily, giving Coulson evidence bag ‘We found it in the desk’s drawer.’

‘Wait. Odinson had his head on the desk when he was found. Wouldn’t it be impossible to place anything in the drawers?’

‘Au contraire, Sherlock. This monstrosity is almost seven feet long. Even if the victim would have been trying to protect his possession, you could have gotten perfect access to third and fourth drawer from the top. In which, by the way, was the knife, blade all covered with blood, no fingerprints on the handle.’

‘Huh.’ Detective looked carefully at the item in the evidence bag ‘Any ideas what kind of dagger is it? Antique, collectible, fake antique, combat, fancy letter opener?’

‘You should ask the Odinsons. They have a second one on the wall in the dining room. I don’t believe it will be getting ahead of myself if I say it’s a matching set.’

  

* * *

 

 

‘Mrs. Odinson, I’m sorry to bother you now, but it’s very important.’ Coulson and Hill sat on the couch in the library. Frigga, pale, tired but still the perfect lady of the house, was opposite, in the leather armchair.

‘I understand. How I can be of assistance?’

‘What did you do after dinner?’

‘I asked Fandral to collect the dishes and suggested to Miss Potts and Doctor Banner going to the garden. If I remember correctly, we were soon joined by Steve. Then Miss Foster found us and Miss Lewis came along with Mister Stark. My older son was the last one to join us.’

‘Did anyone leave?’

‘Miss Lewis. She was the one to find my husband.’

‘Do you recognize this item?’ Coulson presented evidence bag.

‘Of course. It is one of the knives which are kept on the wall in the dining room. All of the weapons on display are family legacy and to be honest I wasn’t even sure if they were kept in good condition.’

‘This one was. Does your husband have any enemies? Someone holding the grudge? Maybe one of your guests…”

Frigga straightened her back.

‘My husband may seem a bit cold and distant but these are but pretenses. Clint and Steve have known him for years, and as for the rest of people in this house I am completely convinced they have no reason whatsoever to try to…’ her voice dropped.

‘What about the staff?’

‘Fandral and Hogun have worked here for more than ten years, Volstagg even longer. As for Sif, she came to the household about three months ago. She’s got excellent reference and we found her with the help of a respectable agency.’

‘What about work?’

‘My sons will be more helpful in that area, detective. The last unpleasant event I am aware of is connected with my husband’s former associate, Mr. Laufey.’

‘What happened?’ Coulson encouraged Mrs. Odinson.

‘Well, Mr. Laufey couldn’t agree with my husband’s idea of what the company should become in the future, so he quit. We bought all the shares from him and he seemed delighted with the deal. We didn’t hear from him for long time but when company made its first big breakthrough, he regretted his decision. He tried to get back and when it didn’t succeed he made all sorts of attempts, both legal and illegal to make it difficult for Odin. After few feverish months, our lawyers managed to sort things out and we have never heard from Mr. Laufey again.’

‘I see. Well, I believe that would be all for now. Could you kindly ask one of yours sons to talk to us?’

‘Which one?’

‘Whichever is closer. And after talking to both of them, we would like to ask a few questions to the staff.’

‘Of course, detective.’


	13. Chapter 13

‘I hope your father is doing well, Mr. Odinson.’ Coulson wasn’t surprised that the older brother was found nervously pacing in the close proximity of improvised interrogation room. Another detail fitting to one of the scenarios developed during the night, though detective wasn’t comfortable about sharing his ideas in this stage of investigation. Even with Hill.

Thor clenched his teeth, but managed to answer ‘Better, but he is still unconscious. I would really like to have this conversation over as soon as possible. We wish to go to the clinic right away.’

‘Of course. Just the facts then. What did you do after dinner?’

‘Mr. Stark, my father, brother and I went to the study to discuss some possibilities. Business possibilities, so if we could skip the details…’

‘By all means.’

‘We came to some kind of an agreement, the most satisfying at this moment, and my presence wasn’t strictly necessary so I left to share the news with Jane. Doctor Foster.’

‘Did you find her?’

‘Yes, she was still in the dining room. We went outside for some privacy but I had to get back.’

‘Why was that?’

‘My father and Loki had… some small disagreement. They are both very stubborn so whenever they don’t share an opinion about something important it’s good to get a negotiator of sorts. My mother is very skillful with dealing with them both.’

‘So you returned, pacified the moods and…?’

‘Not in so many words.’ Odinson was not willing to share these details with someone not from the family ‘When I got there my brother was just leaving and father asked for few moments of privacy. Because Loki was nowhere to be found, I decided to join my mother and the guests.’

‘Did you see anything strange while you were leaving?’

‘Not really. I just wanted to get to Jane as quickly… She’s the Head of R&D, so she can be… She’s wonderful at her job, so amazing, you know…’

‘I’m sure she is. Tell me, have you seen this before?’ Coulson put an evidence bag on the table.

‘Of course. It’s usually hanging on the wall in the dining room. When we were in our teens we used to throw them for fun. Until father caught us, gave us some nasty punishment of cleaning the basement and a week later we were presented with modern replicas, smaller and more practical for our purposes.’

‘So since then these shouldn’t be used by anyone?’

‘That’s right. I believe that father organized some maintenance, to keep them in good shape, but… Was it sharp enough to be used as a weapon?’

‘Unfortunately is was. Is there anything else you would like to tell me? Something which seemed out of place, someone’s behavior, something unusual?’

Thor was silent for few moments, but in the end he just shook his head.

‘Sorry, I can’t remember anything suspicious.’

‘Very well. Thank you for your time. Could you ask your brother here?’

 

* * *

 

 

If Thor’s face had some hints of lack of sleep, Loki’s looked like a perfect advertisement of zombie parade. With red eyes, almost see – through complexion and black circles under his eyes he wouldn’t have to use any make – up, shabby clothes would be enough.

‘Detectives.’ He nodded curtly before sitting in front of Coulson.

‘Mr. Odinson. We are very sorry to bother you know, but this part is essential in our investigation.’

‘Of course. How can I assist you?’

‘First we would like you to tell us what happened after dinner.’

‘As you probably know, there were small negotiations with Stark. We reached a preliminary agreement, my brother left to talk with his Doctor Foster. Then Stark decided to leave us too.’

‘Why did he do that?’

‘Detective, please, spare me this little game of innocence and gullibility. At least one person interrogated before me had to tell you that there was a quarrel. A loud one.’

‘Mind sharing the details with us?’

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and closed eyes for few seconds.

‘I received and e – mail from a laboratory with results of DNA examinations proclaiming I’m not related to neither Odin Odinson nor Frigga. Even in this situation it came as a shock and before I managed to school myself… I’m afraid some harsh words were spoken. My biggest hope at the moment is that father, Odin, will regain consciousness soon so I would be able to talk with him, apologize and sort things out.’

‘Were you the person to commission this test?’

‘Yes.’

‘Would you mind telling us why?’

‘For some time I have been receiving anonymous letters suggesting I’m impersonating Loki Odinson. Even though the blood types were supporting thesis that Odinsons are my parents, I decided to double check it. As you can see, the idea backfired.’

‘Very well. What happened after the quarrel?’

‘Thor came in, probably to mitigate us. I wasn’t able to talk with him, staying with fa –, Odin was unbearable, so I decided to cool my head. The guests along with my –, Frigga were in the garden so I went in opposite direction, to the garages. I can’t tell you how much time passed between my leave and the moment when I heard a faint scream. Now I know it was Darcy, finding my father… Odin. You know, I’ve never thought that old habits die so hard.’

‘Over thirty years is plenty of time. You shouldn’t be too strict with yourself, especially in these circumstances.’ Coulson looked Loki straight in the eyes.

‘I suppose you’re right. I came to the house, I saw him… For a moment I thought he was gone. And I felt like I was the one dead because if he wasn’t there to answer my questions, to explain the whole situation… I was lost, for the first time in my life. And then Banner said Odin was alive. Everything was still possible, we would be able to talk, to listen to each other…’ Loki realized that most of his emotional turmoil was revealed to the detectives and it didn’t make him feel comfortable. Being distant and cool usually came much more natural to him. He tried to calm down and focus on the problem at hand. ‘I believe there is not much that I can tell you about the surroundings, the people. I was not quite myself and focused on redefining a lot of matters than on observing what is going on.’

‘Do you recognize this?’ again the evidence bag was presented on the table.

‘Yes. One of family’s memorabilia. Brought by that first Odinson who decided to take chance and see the New World with his own eyes. The second one should be on display in the dining room.’

‘Your brother told us about other knives, made on Mr. Odinson’s request.’

‘Ah, the throwing incident. It was a miracle we didn’t jagged the blades or ourselves for that matter. The new knives should be somewhere in the house, I think.’

‘If we have any further questions, we will contact you, Mr. Odinson.’

‘As you wish. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to the hospital.’

 

* * *

 

‘Hogun, am I right?’ Coulson stood next to the limousine’s door. The driver gave him a careful glare.

‘Yes, sir. And you are the detectives.’

‘Indeed we are. I know you are driving the family to the hospital, but could you tell us what did you do the previous night?’

‘I was in my room, reading. Mr. Odinson told me in the morning he is not planning to go anywhere and I could go off duty after dinner.’

‘What time was that?’

‘About nine. I retired and stayed in my room in the staff part of the mansion. It’s above kitchen. When I heard the scream… It was an impulse, I’m also Mr. Odinson’s bodyguard. Which puts me in very uncomfortable position right now.’

Odinsons came to the car, not talking to each other, but Thor was holding his mother’s hand.

‘I’m sorry, Sir, but I can’t help you.’

 

* * *

  

‘…This is an outrage! Attacking our good Mr. Odinson! How could anybody dare to think about such abomination!’ Volstagg was alone in the kitchen, trying to prepare lunch if someone would be still hungry before leaving the mansion.

‘So you were here the whole time with Mr. Hogan?’

‘Yes, indeed we were. Good listener and good storyteller. It’s a rare catch these days to share some harmless gossip between two gentleman’s gentlemen.’

‘I thought you were a chef here.’ Hill was taken aback on behalf of herself and her boss. Who remained calm and polite as always.

‘I am, Miss. Just a figure of speech.’

‘Did you hear anything?’

Volstagg left the stove and started playing with his moustache.

‘Happy said he heard two door slams but… I was still dealing with the cleaning, I wouldn’t hear an elephant marching in the garden.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘…and you haven’t seen anything strange, Mr. Fandral?’

‘Well, I haven’t seen, but…’

‘Continue, please.’ Encouraged Coulson.

‘As I was saying, we put all the dishes on the cart, I left Sif to check if there was nothing on the chairs, under the table, you know, it’s very hard to clean the old food stains from the carpet… When I returned from the kitchen I smelt something unusual. Like an incense, but we don’t use them here. Lady Frigga isn’t overly fond of them.’

‘And the maid?’

‘She told me later that she needed to… powder her nose.’ The butler suddenly turned red ‘It was not my business to ask, she performed her duty and even if we work as the staff it doesn’t mean…’

‘You are absolutely right, Mr. Fandral.’

 

* * *

  

‘…I’m still in a shock, Sir.’ The maid was playing with the hem of her small apron ‘I have never, ever seen anything so scary in my life. Poor Mr. Odinson. I haven’t worked here long but he was always so nice. He never shouted, never asked me to bring him something to eat in the middle of the night. Very good employer.’

‘Could you tell us anything more? Maybe you’ve seen something? Someone?’

‘No, Sir. I was doing my job, I wanted to finish as soon as possible and go to bed. We have more obligations now with all the guests in the house.’

‘What did you do when you finished cleaning?’

‘I went to my room, Sir. I had some stains on the skirt, must have been the sauce. I tried to remove it but to no avail so I returned downstairs and asked Fandral if I may go off duty. He agreed but before I could go upstairs, there was this scream and…’

‘Do you remember who opened the door to Mr. Odinson’s study?’

‘Fandral, I think. He was standing the closest.’

‘Thank you for now, Miss Sif.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘A few other statements and I will start believing that Odinson stabbed himself, making sure that everybody was far enough to have a decent alibi.’ Detective Hill passed her boss a can of soda.

‘Well, we still have time before Inspector Fury will demand some answers. Let’s make a good use of it and start drawing.’

‘What?’

‘You’ve heard me. Every single person gave us some valuable information and we just have to put them in one, logical picture.’

‘Sometimes I don’t quite follow you, Detective.’


	14. Chapter 14

‘Can we talk?’ Steve stood at the door of Clint’s guest bedroom and apparently wasn’t going anywhere before accomplishing his mission.

‘Sure, Cap. Unless you want to invest a sinful amount of money in my business or inform me that you’ve always felt wrong with women and therefore…’

Rogers wasn’t in a playful mood and was so good at expressing it (years of military service didn’t come to waste after all) that Barton finally understood the gravity of the situation and finished his expose.

‘You know why I’m here.’

‘I don’t. Enlighten me, Cap.’

‘I saw you. Hopefully I was the only one because God help me, what you did there was disrespectful and wrong.’ He was trying to put healthy distance between himself and the scene he had witnessed.

‘Did you inform the authorities?’ Clint was still smiling though his eyes became wary, as if involuntary looking for opponent’s weakest point.

‘If I had talked about this with Detective Coulson and his faithful Miss Lemon Face I wouldn’t be trying to talk some sense into you. I only told them about _someone_ who was _smoking_ on the bench. But know this, if I knew that your… activities would be important to report, I would do it without batting an eye.’

‘I can’t see how my private life has anything to do with you. Or anyone else for that matter. I’m a grown up, Cap, a civilian and this is no “Pride and Prejudice”. The only people in place of chastising me are the Odinsons because it’s their house. And somehow I don’t see why they would bother with me and my non – existing virtue at the moment.’

‘You really don’t see it, do you.’ Rogers was getting seriously annoyed ‘Haven’t it come to your thick skull that you might have seen something important? Maybe even the attacker?’

For the first time in years Clint looked seriously offended. And hurt.

‘That was low, Cap. I made sure that every meaningful detail got to the police. Second by second and with photographic accuracy. The Odinsons are my friends too, you self – righteous prick, and so help me, one more word suggesting I’m a felony accessory and I’m kicking your khaki ass all the way to Sunday. Odds of that happening be hanged, nonetheless I will give you a run for your money even if I die trying, Steve.’

Somehow that passionate offer combined with using his first name, made Rogers stop questioning Clint’s behavior.

‘Right. I’m going to pack.’

‘Don’t say, me too.’ Barton was returning to his normal cheerfulness ‘Sorry for the outburst, Cap. You’re still my favorite G.I. Joe.’

Steve smiled reluctantly, but before leaving he said:

‘Good to know you’ve sorted out your differences. I’ve always said you’re a match made in heaven, like thistle and poison ivy.’

Hawkeye shoot him a dirty look.

‘You really wanna check how it feels to be an archery target, don’t you.’

 

* * *

  

Guests managed to say a quick goodbye to Odinsons before their departure. After small breakfast and a bit of stalling, all of them found themselves standing in front of the garage. Fandral accompanied Darcy and Jane from the mansion with a slight frown on his perfectly professional face. It seemed that Steve’s deduction about two fair maidens left on their own and transporting their luggage made him unhappy.

‘Shall I call for a taxi, Miss Foster?’ he asked, trying to be useful at least in this way.

‘I’ll be happy to give you a ride, ladies.’ Offered Natasha, opening quite capacious trunk of her car.

‘We don’t want to cause any problems…’ began Jane, but was immediately cut off.

‘If it was, I wouldn’t speak about it. Thank you, Fandral, we will manage.’

The butler wished them safe journey and went towards the main entrance, while Natasha and Steve with a small help of Darcy and Doctor Foster packed their belongings into the car.

‘Normally I would be all suspicious about Miss Agent giving anybody a free ride’ Tony finished fixing himself a small drink from confines of the limousine ‘but in this situation I tell you: take the offer. She’s not that bad driver, they say, and surely Cap here will feel better about your return home. Which shouldn’t bother him by the way, though he is such a good boy scout…’

‘What Tony meant to say it that it was a pleasure to meet you all and we hope to see each other soon, preferably in a lot nicer circumstances.’ Faithfull Pepper smiled apologetically while stepping on her fiancé’s left shoe.

‘OUCH!’

‘Zip it, chatterbox. You had it coming.’ Banner gave him a tired look over his glasses.

‘Pep, let’s get home. Happy, start the engine, I had to make her believe I’m capable of leaving with or without my one and only Miss Soon – To – Be – Stark. Brucey, after me.’

Rolls Royce Phantom rode majestically, with Pepper and Banner waving them goodbye and Tony still making faces expressing the great scale of suffering.

‘Ladies first.’ Rogers took his motorcycle out from the garage and waited patiently before putting on the helmet.

‘Yeah, Romanoff. Cap and I can give you a head start so you will stand a little chance to…’ Barton was smiling broadly, ignoring flames burning in Natasha’s eyes.

‘Hawk, don’t. Just don’t.’ Rogers quickly pulled his motorcycle between two potentially fighting parties. ‘Off you go, ladies. I hope we won’t have to wait long for another meeting.’

‘Same here, gents.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Next time when I say anything about boring, predictable weekend, please, please, make me shut up before we find ourselves in another attempted murder scene.’ Tony gave up on drinks in favor of dealing with his most recent trauma before they passed the gate to Odinsons residence ‘It was so much easier on my nerves when it was all just about me. Now I have you, my divine Miss Potts to worry about and let me tell you, for the first time in like ever, I’m seriously considering giving you some kind of personal panic button with a handy first aid kit, like a very powerful, customized taser in a stylish etui. Or spending next few months in Malibu house, in total lockdown, having JARVIS monitor the premises and contacting the world via Internet…’

‘Is he always like that when he’s nervous?’ Banner interrupted The Great Angst Speech.

Pepper sighed.

‘Usually he prefers to deal with stress by designing though when he is too far away from his workshop he tends to overreact. A bit.’

Both men glared at her.

‘OK., more than a bit. But that’s how he is and I love him despite all his quirks.’

‘Fair point. Do you think this murder attempt had anything to do with the merger?’ Bruce took off his glasses and started to wipe them with a tissue.

‘It’s hard to say for sure, but I think it has nothing to do with the business. Why Odinson? His sons help with running the company, so maybe, maybe this deal would have been postponed but eventually everything would have gone according to plan A.’ Tony took an example from his favourite science buddy and cleaned his sunshades with a silk handkerchief from top pocket of the jacket.

‘Maybe that was the idea? To put off everything, to stall, to gain some time.’

‘But for what, Pep? What could this perp aim for in long term? I can’t see any logic in it.’

‘There can be no logic in it, Tony.’ Bruce put the glasses on ‘Abstracting from the fact that killing another human being is one of the greatest faults of man, I don’t feel this was supposed to have any sense.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I just allow myself to think that there is a possibility that Odinson wasn’t supposed to be the victim.’

Pepper and Tony fell silent.

‘You want to say the bloody murder got so excited he made a mistake?’ Stark’s voice was deceptively calm ‘Pepper, connect with JARVIS. We are not going to leave secured locations before they catch this blind, possibly mental SOB. If Brucey says there could be a mistake, he can be right and if the aforementioned, deluded and dangerous potential murder could have mistaken Odinson with anybody else present in the house, he might as well be hunting any of us. Or Hawk’s bow for that matter, because there were no two people similar enough to mistake with each other!’

‘Tony, you’re going postal.’

‘Am I? Let’s see what Detective Coulson and his partner Serious Sally have to say about that.’


	15. Chapter 15

The doctors didn’t have much more to say.

Patient’s condition was serious but stable and prognosis were as optimistic as possible, regarding the circumstances. Nonetheless, each and every single M.D. talking to them had emphasized that treatment was going to take time.

The drive back home was silent, alas this time the lack of words was rather due to fatigue and strong need to soothe the nerves instead of refraining from voicing something really terrifying.

When they arrived to the mansion, Loki purposely stayed a little behind and asked Frigga for a few moments of conversation.

Thor raised his brows in surprise when hearing this but didn’t comment.

Mrs. Odinson went with Loki to the garden patio.

‘What troubles you, son?’

‘I talked to Odin. I know.’ His voice was strained, somewhere between resentful and suffering ‘When were you going to tell me?’

‘Whenever you would have asked. It wasn’t our intention to lie to you, though I admit that after all these years it’s difficult not to consider you my own child. You were, are and always will be our son, intelligent and kind even if you prefer not to share your finest qualities with the whole world.’ Frigga was completely calm explaining this, either thanks to sedatives prescribed by Dr. Eir herself or because she had been preparing mentally for the talk all these years.

‘Who am I then? Who were my parents? Why… Why did they decide to give me away?’

‘You are Loki Odinson, our legitimate and loved child. Thirty or so years ago it was relatively easier to hide an adoption before the eyes of the world. Not because we were ashamed but because that from the very first moment when we saw you in the hospital, we fell in love with a beautiful, lively infant. We didn’t know anything about your heritage, no one was able to give us any significant details and we didn’t ask. You were just few weeks old and managed to put baby Thor in a complete wonder. Not to mention your father and myself.’

‘Were you looking for a child? Was I that lucky to catch your eye?’

‘You would have caught every eye you wished, Loki. From the very first day you must have been a real charmer. And we didn’t intend to adopt, it was just a regular visit to vaccinate your brother.’

‘Even if I’ve learnt it from your own lips it’s hard to stop thinking about you as my family.’

‘Good to hear that.’ Frigga’s voice was chirpier this time ‘Because we are family. You were raised by us, we consider you our own flesh and blood. Nothing is going to change that. I believe it would have been better if you had talked to me first. Your father has always been susceptible to being overwhelmed by strong emotions but there’s no point in crying over spilt milk.’

‘Shall I do anything about the new circumstances?’

‘Go check your ears, for starters.’ Thor came out from dark dining room ‘I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you were acting strange for longer than ever and… I have to ask: Was this to make you so angry with father?’

Loki turned to him.

‘Partly. I got the DNA tests’ results when we were finishing negotiations with Stark. I admit it somehow triggered me. I accused father of lying to me all my life and I’ve never wanted anything more than him to wake up because I need to apologize for everything. And maybe discuss matters in more civilized way.’

‘What made you do the tests? Surely not the lack of physical similarities between the two of us?’ older Odinson made an attempt on joking.

‘Anonymous letters. I’ve been getting them for some time now. Hideous little messages implying that I’m impersonating the real Loki Odinson. First I ignored them, but after receiving one too much I just had to know.’

‘Well, you know now. And our mother confirmed above any doubt that you are not an impostor. Are you satisfied, brother?’ Thor looked attentively at Loki.

‘I am.’ After a moment he added ‘Brother.’

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday the office looked exactly the same as before the ill – fated weekend.

Darcy was sitting behind her desk, trying really hard to do something useful instead of moping and listening to depressing music. She didn’t have an opportunity to talk to Loki before leaving the mansion and didn’t call him in the evening because it could be interfering with the visit in the hospital or with something of equal importance.

Hilarious, she huffed. One weekend of rubbing elbows with the VIPs and she acquired some sense of tact. Few weeks more and she would probably start looking for a suitable hat for summer garden parties instead of buying something totally inappropriate, with high resemblance of fashion experiment going painfully wrong.

Miss Lewis got so much caught up in her own thoughts that she realized that someone came out from the elevator when Thor was already standing on the other side of the desk.

‘Jeez, you scared me.’ Darcy switched her mp3 player off ‘How is… everything going?’

‘We’re keeping it quiet, the official statement being about minor health problems and resting with the family for an undetermined period of time. Loki and I will manage and hopefully none of the guests is going to inform the tabloids. Is Jane in?’

‘Physically obviously, but her spirit may be wondering somewhere in the realm of colorful bridges and instant communication. I won’t say a word more, but is there any change…?’

‘No. But father is stable, which is quite good news. Thank you, Darcy.’

‘Eeehm… For what, really?’

‘For being at the right time in the right place. If it hadn’t been for you…’

‘You’ve thanked me already. But maybe you don’t remember, because it was so… And Loki hugged me like checking if had been able to crush a few ribs…’ paradoxically, good portion of blabbering ensured Darcy that she was still the same person, always saying odd things and apparently unable to keep her mouth shut when it was mostly desirable.

‘Speaking of which’ Odinson was already at Jane’s door with his hand on the handle ‘maybe you could convince my brother to eat something? I believe that he has no plans for the lunch break.’

Darcy wasn’t the one to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Hi there.’ She stood hesitantly in the entryway to his office, like an eight – year – old about to have her first pep talk from the headmaster himself ‘Your secretary let me in, but she emphasized it’s at my own risk. Should I flee while I still can?’

Loki looked up from his large desk, the first gaze rather absentminded and the second startled.

‘I was meaning to call you and ask… It isn’t already time for lunch, is it?’

‘It’s close enough. So if you’re not in the mood, you can avoid beating around the bush and send me…’

He stood up, closing the distance between them in just few quick strides.

‘I was rather thinking about calling a fancy restaurant and ordering in. Why don’t you sit down and allow me to make the arrangements.’

Miss Lewis let Loki walk her to a very inviting plush couch and didn’t say a single word when he was using his charm to persuade some posh place to consider making an exception and sending their finest to TNR Corp.’s Head of Legal’s office.

 

‘So… How are you holding up?’ she began unsteadily, after both of them had their fill of delicacies.

‘Apart from doing everything I can to not question who I really am, the word “peachy” would be adequate.’ Odinson’s sarcasm was doing perfectly well, which in Darcy’s opinion helped a lot while he had been summarizing events of the previous evening. In other case, it would have been difficult for them both. She even couldn’t wrap up her mind around the task of dealing with this kind of situation.

‘Good to know. And I have a perfect pastime for you.’

‘Humor me, my faithful minion.’

‘We’re gonna catch the wannabe criminal.’

If Darcy had had suggested hiring armed escort Loki would have thought she was being supportive.

The idea at hand, in contrary, was insane in every meaning of the word.

‘Out of the question.’

‘But whyyyy… We could wear matching Sherlock’s hats and stylish capes.’

‘Darcy, this is not a detective story. It is dangerous and having a loved one unconscious in the hospital bed is already more than I can bear.’

‘I have a taser. Big girl, you know. Capable of watching out for herself and all that.’

‘It’s not a game!’ Odinson got seriously angry and started pacing in his office back and forth ‘You are far too friendly and trusting…’

‘The adjective you were looking for is “gullible”.’ Prompted Darcy.

‘…and too stubborn for your own good. This maniac could be anyone, even me. Would you be able to dig deep enough and inform the police in the end? Would you?’ he leant, in obvious attempt to intimidate her.

‘It depends.’

‘On what?’ if Darcy hadn’t known better, she would say that making Loki look crestfallen was achieved in that very moment. He straightened up, folded his arms and glared at her sternly.

‘On proposed bribe. Sorry, bad joke. But seriously, I don’t believe it was you.’ Miss Lewis noted resolutely ‘I might be wrong and you might be hiding some serious dark side and all, but in my humble opinion, if you had done it, you would either have a remarkable, indisputable alibi, or it would be a crime of passion and immediately after realizing what you had done, you would give yourself in and provide a profound confession.’

She stood in front of him, mimicking the position of his arms, which was a tad difficult due to her amazing bosom.

Loki sighted, shaking his head.

‘You know, Darcy, I’m really convinced now that women attracted to Odinsons are exquisite. Or crazy, as it was proven long time ago.’

‘Your mum? Impossible.’

‘Nah. My would – be sister – in – law. She was something, let me tell you that. And for now, I’m afraid I have to excuse myself from your charming company. There are few matters which desperately need my attention. Same time tomorrow? I don’t want to make promises which I can’t keep, but we even may have a chance to go out for the meal. What do you say?’

‘I’d love to. See you then, Prince Charming.’

‘Not fair. You used to call my brother that.’

‘Well, I’ve changed my priorities. While Jane can call him whatever she desires, personally I have more suitable candidate for the title.’

‘In that case, milady, I shall be awaiting our next encounter with trembling heart.’

‘That’s the idea, Your Highness.’


	16. Chapter 16

‘This is madness, Darcy.’ Loki put down his chopsticks and tried to intimidate the apparently crazy lunch companion.

Maybe a few weeks ago he would have some chances of succeeding, but these times were long gone.

Instead of reacting in any way to unsaid plea (leave it to the authorities and / or it is not a game, my dearest stubborn geek), she continued as if nothing happened.

‘I took the liberty of making a list of all suspects.’ She put a piece of paper on the table between rectangular plates with half consumed sushi sets on them ‘I also crossed out each and every single person with confirmed and irrefutable alibi. Which leaves us with Clint, Natasha, Thor, you, me and your mansion’s staff. And Stark’s driver, Happy Hogan.’

‘Ten people. A long road ahead of you. By the way, you were the one to find the body, which I believe, exculpated you in the eyes of Detective Coulson.’

‘Because according to Bruce I was too late to actually… And didn’t have any blood on my clothes. Right. One down, nine more to go. Seven, to be precise.’

‘How come?’ Loki perfectly faked surprise and in a blink of an eye started nodding in exaggerated understanding ‘Oh, you still refuse to admit I’m as much a suspect as anyone else? Not to mention Thor, who is strong and wouldn’t have any problems with… Darcy, do we really have to talk about this? Even though it doesn’t make me feel comfortable to be considered a would – be murder of my own adoptive father, I would really preferred if you let the police do their work. They talked with every single person present in the house and have at their disposal means we don’t dream to possess.’

‘Which makes it more challenging, don’t you think?’ eager smile conformed Darcy to a Girl Scout and faltered Odinson’s strong will.

‘Rather impossible, but have it your way. How do you want me to help?’

‘For starters, tell me everything you know about the staff.’

‘You should talk to my mother. Thor and I moved from the mansion long time ago and during our occasional weekend visits we don’t have much time to interact with them. The one I see most often is Hogun because he drives father to work. Have worked for my parents for years now, solid, reliable, not very outgoing. Volstagg is his total opposite, chatty, jovial, always wanting to dazzle people with his stunning cuisine. Fandral, well, it may be just me, but I suspect he has a thing for our maids. Nothing unpleasant, he’s just very persistent at flirting and trying to sweep the girls off their feet. One of them quit because of him, mainly due to catching the unfaithful lover with the gardener’s helper, but the rest really seemed pleased with the course of events. I can’t say a word about Sif. She’s new, I saw her for the first time in exactly the same time as you did, and to be honest I didn’t pay her much attention, because, well, another lady’s presence was more important to me.’

‘Who would’ve guessed, Mr. Odinson.’ Darcy put a palm on her décolletage. ‘And here I thought I was just a nice pair of…’

‘In that case, I must be using my professional misleading techniques all too well.’ He smiled, giving her a look from under hooded lids.

Miss Lewis allowed his charm to work for long enough that Loki almost high – fived himself mentally.

‘Oh no you don’t, Mister. You can do that snake – hypnotizing – the – rabbit look again when we are finished, but before that, no dirty moves.’ demanded Darcy, tapping her suspect list. ‘Do you know anything about Happy?’

‘Only that I’ve never heard my father mentioning him in any way. Also Stark boasted that Hogan used to be a boxer with extreme esteem for fair play. Even as a lawyer I wouldn’t considered him a prime suspect, he’s just too…’

‘Happy?’

‘That was lame even for your standards.’

‘Hey! You don’t get to use such words. Cliché is far more you, so let’s stick to our respective areas of expertise.’

‘By all means. Do you desire any other information that I won’t be able to provide for your little Cluedo?’

‘Scary Natasha Romanoff.’ She shivered, persuading herself it was for some totally non – existing reasons.

‘An ex – gymnast, determined, effective, focused. Comes from a really well – to – do family, runs her own company with a little support of closest relatives. Supposed to have a deadly sense of humor, a collection of poisonous spiders – hence the nickname ‘Black Widow’ – but those are just very detailed pictures, almost works of art. We’ve met only a handful of times and everything was in perfectly civilized manner.’

‘Uh – huh. And how exactly do you know about the creepy photos of eight – legged abominations? Had a fling with her in super – elite high school?’

‘My, Darcy, jealousy suits you.’ Loki laced his long fingers together and rested his chin on the knuckles ‘Your eyes sparkle, your cheeks are so lovely flushed, your lips slightly opened, like an invitation, your taser so much killing the mood. Please, put it down or the manager will kick us out, no matter how many times my brother single – handedly emptied their pantry.’

After reluctantly putting the ‘lady’s best friend’ to rest, Miss Lewis urged her interlocutor for more details.

‘There is nothing more to be said. I was never an object of her affections and between the two of us, however tempting is her physique, she’s just not my type. Besides, having two equally strong personalities under one roof, heavens forbid also working together, could prove to be one of the ten greatest disasters in the history of modern business.’

‘You’ve convinced me. For now. Which leaves us with Clint. Your kindergarten buddy and a one hundred percent hottie.’

‘It is so plainly a payback that I’m even not paying attention.’ Despite his declaration Loki’s eyes got darker ‘Barton was more a friend of Thor than myself, but I can say I know him pretty good. Nasty, mischievous, quite smug and above all, candid to the point of being irritating. He lost his parents years ago and in some strange sense was adopted to the family. Father treats him similarly to a cousin figure and Clint seems to be rather attached to him. And I can’t say why, but I’m convinced he’s got an alibi good enogh to stand in court. Also, if he isn’t formally accused of attacking my father, I believe aforementioned alibi won’t be revealed.’

‘Well, well, well… and I thought I had some chances with the cute archer. It appears that in comparison I am the Cinderella’s ugly step sister.’ Darcy did her best to tease Loki into giving final proof supporting her theory beyond a reasonable doubt.

‘I can neither deny nor confirm your speculations.’ He said with a straight face and a professionally neutral voice.

‘You’re no fun, you know.’

‘Finish your sushi, Darcy. Regardless how much I enjoy our little escapades, we both have some work to do. Not to mention, I will feel definitely relieved when you are in the office, busy enough to forget about playing detective.’

‘Spoil sport.’ She offered a second before putting a maki in her mouth.

‘I love you too, Sparky. Even if you choke on your meal.’ He exprertly helped her with a sudden lack of oxygen due to indignation caused by none other but himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Detective Coulson looked above his desk quizzically.

‘Seriously, Hill? You think this kind of precedent is in order? I’m pretty much certain Inspector Fury would be proverbially furious with both of us for performing a cheap trick from old novels.’

‘You’ve tried it, haven’t you.’

‘Once, quite long ago, and it was more embarrassing than anything else I’ve done. Not to mention it was a pointless, huge step back.’

‘We can get back to that later. We have all the statements, techs’ reports, doctors’ opinions and every piece of information possible to gather and still something is missing.’ Hill was frustrated, though to any bystander everything would be in order – cold glare, impassive face, a bit tense shoulders. After working with her for a few years, Coulson could read his co – worker like an open book and in this moment he was seeing seriously irritated Maria, wishing the murderer to be decent enough to turn himself in, saving the taxpayers’ money and precious time of trained detectives.

‘Want to go through the list of suspects again?’

‘Technically we didn’t complete the overview, so it would be carrying on.’

‘Semantics. Where were we?’

‘Doctor Bruce Banner. No relations to Odinsons, no records of working in related fields, no common hobbies, social events, friends, schools, karate classes twenty years ago, boy scouts or summer camps. However, I wouldn’t cross him out of our list. There is a reporting of our shy Doctor totally losing control and almost decapitating a man with his bare hands. Apparently he suffers from anger management issues and regularly visits a therapist.’

‘Really, Hill? If this had been him, we would have found battered up Odinson and Banner over his bruised body with a major mental break down. Doctors were unanimous – one stab wound, the attacker probably changed his mind in the last moment so it wasn’t as strong as originally intended. And I’ve read that report. Banner witnessed a rape attempt and was acquitted from all charges. The attacker was under influence of cocktail of pharmaceuticals and drugs, possibly incapable of feeling pain and very dedicated to achieve his goal. Also, we eliminated the Doctor from the list, along with other people who remained in the garden until Lewis shouted.’

‘Fine.’ Female detective wasn’t completely convinced but carried on ‘Let’s check the second version of the suspect list. Shall we begin from Barton? His explanations don’t make any sense. Skilled sportsman, strong and collected, has known Odinsons for years, which obviously makes more than enough opportunities for a grudge to occur. He is also patient, as his official bio emphasizes, so he could have been waiting for the right moment.’

‘We don’t have any incriminating evidence against him. Plus, I have a good theory why he keeps being so secretive about his alibi.’

‘THAT one? I’ve never thought you were a rom com fan, Coulson.’

‘This would also fill in all the gaps about the other dubious statement, don’t you think?’

‘I hate this case. So, we are left with young Odinsons, Hogan, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif. Hogan is a former boxer and the rumor has it he is not only Stark’s driver but also a loyal bodyguard.’ Coulson refrained from joking that Hill was not happy with Happy’s background ‘You are going to tell me again he is not a kind of person to resort to a weapon when he has his own two hands, aren’t you?’

The older Detective spread his palms mocking helplessness.

‘And assuming that Hogan and Vostagg are telling the truth, we can stop bothering ourselves with them too.’

‘There you have it. Loki Odinson, with rage and regret, maybe also with some daddy issues because of being always the second to his brother. Thor Odinson, who seems to be as plain and common as a future CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country can be. Physically strong and with perfect familiarity of his parents’ home and possessions. As far as we know he hadn’t any disagreements with his father.’

‘As far as we know seems to be crucial in this statement. I will dig for some dirt.’

‘If there is any. Odinsons are pretty transparent for filthy rich people. Hogun and Fandral work for them for years and we haven’t found anything in our database so far. Maybe you should try to look into their past, there could be something seemingly insignificant, you know what I mean, Hill. Don’t let me teach you how to do your job.’

‘Of course, boss. And while I’m at it, maybe you could find some time to talk to the Immigration. The maid is new in the house, which makes it less possible to hold a dirty family secret, but she can be hiding something.’

‘At your service. Anything else, Miss Hill?’

‘Let me talk to Inspector Fury about my idea? If we don’t find anything good we can get lucky with confrontation.’

‘We could be extremely lucky and have a conscious victim there too, but I’m not that optimistic.’

His mobile started ringing exactly in the same moment when he finished speaking.

‘Coulson.’ He answered and listened calmly for about less than a minute ‘Thank you. Please keep me informed.’

Hill looked expectantly at him.

‘I guess I can let you try convincing Fury, but not right now. The officer on guard detail has just called from the hospital. Odinson has regain consciousness and is speaking with his wife. He also expressed desire to talk with us ASAP. You drive.’


	17. Chapter 17

‘Jot it down, will you Pepper?’

Future Mrs. Stark rolled her eyes, not even pretending to hide the motion. Not that her boyfriend slash not – quite – but – still boss saw, laying on the other half of their king – sized bed.

‘It is of utter importance.’

‘It’s rubbish, Tony. And I say it with all the love, caring and devotion – you should focus on something more important, like finalizing the deal with Odinsons.’

‘And Romanoff.’ billionaire frowned ‘For someone taking my side by definition, you sure as hell like the red – head – spying – cheater definitely too much. Oh, maybe it is a subtle signal that you’ve changed your mind about a threesome for my birthday. I bet I would be able to arrange a nice look – alike, one hundred percent professional and dedicated to her work. Not to mention…’

‘One more word and I’m leaving.’ Pepper actually grabbed her side of the duvet in an attempt of fulfilling her threat.

Tony pouted.

With his I – have – just – been – kicked brown puppy eyes and a naughty four – year – old’s charm, doing his best to prevent Miss Potts from abandoning their bed.

And as the luck would have it, the great Tony Stark was this close to losing the battle and probably spending the night on the floor next to one of the guest’s beds of his fiancée’s choice, when the phone rang.

‘Saved by the bell.’ He muttered, picking up ‘Hello to you too, Detective Coulson. You realize it better be good or I’m filling for harassment? Oh? We shall see if we are available… No, please don’t make any attempts on intimidating me. The only possible outcome is having your ego kicked by Pepper’s outstanding achievements in this field. We’ll be there. Scout’s honour. Wait, what? Well, that’s a piece of news worth being disturbed at this time of the night. And I even won’t try making you uncomfortable by asking who was brave enough to provide you with my phone number. I was? Really? So it makes me braver than I have ever imagined. I shall give her your regards. Goodnight to both of you.’

‘What’s up?’ inquired Pepper while Tony was making some notes on his phone.

‘Coulson sends his love.’

Miss Potts raised her eyebrows, a heartbeat away from pushing Stark to be more talkative. It was one of these suggestions which could backfire in the worst possible way.

‘Thanks. And?’

‘We are once more invited to Odinsons. Next Saturday, so make sure you wear something assassinproof.’

‘Not funny.’

‘Wasn’t supposed to be.’ Tony sat on the bed, massaging his temples ‘I was working on a few useful gadgets ensuring your safety, both offensive and defensive, but there is no way in hell I’m going to complete all the necessary tests before Saturday. Which makes me much more paranoid than you would usually imply. And even without your nagging that it would be totally impolite and unacceptable not to attend, Detective Smileyface practically told me we are going to hear things of utter importance which makes it a must – go.’

Pepper didn’t seem to worry about the potential danger.

‘We’ll manage. We always do.’ She put her smaller palm on his bigger one. Tony stopped working on his temples and brought the pale hand to his lips.

‘With you everything is possible.’ Their eyes met for one of the Earth – stopped – turning moments. Which lasted as long as Tony didn’t remember how much he loved nibbling on Pepper’s fingers.

‘Even acting seriously during board of directors’ annual dinner?’ Miss Potts’ knuckles were left in peace, at least for some time.

‘C’mon, it’s like they almost require me to do something unthinkable. Unofficial and highly prized tradition.’

‘I firmly do not agree though having that disagreement can wait. What was the good news?’

‘Odinson’s made it. He’s not one hundred percent healthy but making steady progress towards a full recovery.’

‘That’s a very good news indeed.’ Pepper agreed. ‘I must call Frigga first thing tomorrow morning.’

‘And probably fish if she knows anything more specific about this impromptu visit? My precious, I wouldn’t make it without you.’

‘You’re right.’ She sighed softly, when he laid again ‘Do you have any important meetings in the morning?’

‘Nothing more important than you.’ Stark gently kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Normally I would scold you’ she rearranged the duvet, getting closer to him ‘and maybe call JARVIS for your schedule’ her lips were millimeters away from his goatee ‘but every once in a while the CEO can call in his…’ Pepper didn’t get to finish the statement.

Her fiancé pulled her closer and practically under him, making sure it wasn’t uncomfortable in any way.

‘Your utter understanding of my work is remarkable, Miss Potts.’ He murmured, sending chills down her spine ‘Let me present you a small sample of my appreciation.’ Tony’s lips moved from Pepper’s earlobe to delicate skin behind the shell of the ear ‘And the most solid proof ever that in reality of this bedroom, the only threesome I would be willing to get is with your clone… Right darling, shutting up and carrying on with the good work.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘This is… awkward, Detective.’ Loki was looking warily at the investigation duo.

‘The way we chose to approach you or just the request?’

‘If I only have these two options it’s definitely the former. No offense, but how do you intend to keep it a secret if you come to me during a lunch meeting and only few mere seconds after my guest left to powder her nose?’ Odinson made a small circle with his index finger to give more emphasis to his speech.

‘We’ll be gone from here before Miss Lewis returns.’ Ensured Coulson with his almost always present smile ‘Would you be so kind to cooperate?’

‘I don’t see any contraindications. Do you have something particular in mind or do you rely on my humble imagination?’

‘The former will be ideal. I prefer not to dictate anything in this moment, it will keep things more natural.’

‘Of course. Detective, I am aware this is hardly the best time and place and I would like to state clearly it’s not a necessary condition to provide on your behalf in order to obtain my contribution to the case, but…’

‘I am listening.’

‘I will be really grateful if you perhaps find time to look into the case of the anonyms I’ve been receiving.’ Head of Legal was suddenly not very comfortable discussing a matter more or less fitting into his area of expertise.

‘We’ve already began examining this case, but the priorities were more on finding the attacker of your father. I expect to be able to inform you of the results in about a fortnight.’

‘I am relieved to hear that. I shall participate in this small experiment of yours. Though if you truly prefer to keep it quiet, you better leave now. I believe I had a glimpse of my meal companion, and she is not very…’ Loki realized he was speaking to an empty space.

Detectives must have left as soon as he focused on Darcy.

‘How ‘bout that? An officer, a gentleman and apparently a ninja. The authorities do keep up with the times.’ Odinson smiled fondly to the woman sitting at his table ‘I took the liberty to order the appetizers. I hope you still like spring rolls?’


	18. Chapter 18

The Saturday evening in Odinsons’ mansion was the time of the strangest meeting held in that place ever.

As per Detective Coulson’s request all the guests from the unfortunate weekend were gathered in the dining room, taking their places at the table exactly as before. Odin’s chair was empty and Frigga was trying to keep her eyes from that direction, which meant she mainly avoided looking straight ahead.

Staff was present too, complete with Happy Hogan. Fandral and Hogun provided collapsible garden chairs, situated in close proximity of the grand table.

‘Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen’ began Coulson, standing behind absent host’s place ‘I am very grateful for your attendance and full cooperation. We are…’

‘…gathered here to find the evil assassin, bring peace to this household and hopefully make the world a better place.’ Everybody, including Pepper, looked at Stark who was completely insufferable and as charming as any adult enfant terrible could be. Though his fiancée’s glare quickly made him add ‘Apologies. It was just too irresistible not to say.’

Miss Potts muttered something and Clint who was the only one hearing it, gave her fiancé such a perfect shit – eating grin that Tony’s face suddenly turned all gloomy and angsty.

‘As Mr. Stark eloquently put it, the reason for abusing Mrs. and Mr. Odinson’s hospitality is dispelling all doubts and finding the perpetrator. Except for me and my colleague’ Coulson for a moment focused his eyes on Detective Hill ‘we have here only the people who, at least theoretically, could have committed the offence.’

The statement was accepted in complete silence.

‘Very well then. We would like to start with the recreation of the events.’ The female Detective put on the table a large sheet of paper with a carefully drawn plan of the building and handful of colourful game pieces ‘We apologize for the simplicity of our means but I assure you they will serve their purpose perfectly.’

‘Can we choose our colours or you have you done it already?’ Tony was quickly recovering from the entertainment fiasco.

‘We practiced a specific scenario, so I’m afraid there is no possibility of making changes. Though I hope you will find our choice to your liking.’ Coulson calmly started putting the pieces in the “dining room” space of the plan ‘Here we start, the dinner. All the colourful pieces stay here, the staff is in the kitchen’ black figurines, each with some small detail indicating the individual traits, were pushed toward the “kitchen” ‘and Mr. Hogun in his room’ black piece with tiny imprint of white sunglasses went to the section described as “staff quarters”.

Hearing no objections, Detective carried on with the story.

‘Mr. Odinson, his sons and Mr. Stark’ a dark grey with a golden band, a red with a blue band, a green with a gold band and a red with golden top were moved to “study” ‘go away to discuss some matters. Then Mrs. Odinson’ a dark grey with a silver band was removed to the “patio” and Coulson had to wait for Hill to collect all the necessary pieces ‘with Miss Potts and Mr. Banner…’ navy blue with golden top and green with black top accompanied the piece representing Frigga.

‘If I may.’ The lady of the house interrupted the Detectives.

‘By all means, Ma’am.’ Coulson didn’t seem surprised that she was interfering.

‘You get confused with the all the knick knacks too?’ asked Stark hopefully, almost in the same time.

‘A bit, maybe. Though I would like to correct the sequence of events. Before we went out I asked Fandral and Sif to clean the table after the meal. We went outside after my son came back from the study.’

‘Of course. Thank you for your valuable guidance, Mrs. Odinson.’ Coulson moved the three figurines back to the “dining room”, dragged two black pieces (with a white bowtie and a white apron respectively) to the same space on the drawing and added Thor’s red and blue piece to the ensemble. ‘Is that correct?’

‘I believe so.’ Agreed Frigga.

‘You went out…’ Coulson tried to continue but once more he was prevented from telling his story.

‘If I’m not mistaken I was the first one to leave to the garden.’ Natasha’s firm voice almost made everybody jump. As Darcy recalled, during the one and only time when she saw Romanoff there was no implication that she can sound like a ruthless ice queen. Talk about false pretense.

‘And I was the second.’ Added Clint, unconcernedly looking straight into Detective’s eyes.

‘I appreciate your input to recreating the events.’ Coulson was still smiling and Loki was almost positive that he was the only one seeing the true intentions of the authorities’ representative. He WANTED to be corrected, he was waiting for it, that was just another element of his little performance. Younger Odinson professionally admired this course of action.

‘Does anyone else would like to give his or hers input? If not, please feel free to speak whenever you deem necessary. Would you mind putting the piece representing you in the correct place?’ Coulson turned to Natasha.

‘It was probably somewhere around the jacuzzi. It was dark, I wasn’t really paying attention to my whereabouts or the passage of time.’ Romanoff took the dark blue piece with red top and placed it almost randomly in the “garden” on the drawing.

‘Thank you. Mr. Barton.’ Clint carefully examined the purple piece with black top and slowly put it in the same part of the plan of the estate.

‘Now we can move Mrs. Odinson, Miss Potts and Mr. Banner to the patio. Could you prompt me what happened next?’

‘I took Jane to the patio.’ Offered Thor ‘Mother and her companions were going deeper into the garden.’

Coulson did according to instructions, revealing that Dr. Foster’s piece was red with small blue dot on the top.

‘Then I left to the garden.’ Said Steve, shooting Detective a quick look and moving his piece.

‘How did you know it was yours?’ demanded Tony.

‘Who else could be red and blue with white star on the top?’

‘Who indeed.’ Agreed Coulson ‘Which leaves us with Miss Lewis.’

Everybody followed Detective’s gaze and Darcy felt definitely out of place. Plus, Loki chose that moment to squeeze her hand reassuringly, which was observed by each and every single person, including Happy Hogan. Though no one gave a comment. Fortunately.

‘You left for the garden too, Miss Lewis?’

‘Yes, but before that Mr. Stark came from the study.’

‘True. We wanted to go, but in the door we were almost knocked down by Thor. After that we joined the discussion club.’

‘I returned to the study.’ Added Thor.

‘And I was just leaving.’ Said Loki without delay.

Coulson was silently moving the pieces according to statements given. All the people at the table were observing his hands like they were expecting a magic trick happening before their very eyes.

‘Let’s stop here for the moment. Mr. Odinson was alone in his study. Fandral and Sif were in the dining room. Mr. Loki Odinson was… ah, near the garages, thank you. Mr. Thor Odinson was in the house. Mr. Volstagg, Mr. Hogan and Mr. Hogun were at the same places as before and the rest of the guests were in the garden. Any comments?’

‘Actually, I was in the bathroom, here, and then left home through that door, going to the garden.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Odinson. All the people from the garden have confirmed alibis except for Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton.’

‘As I said before…’ began Natasha coolly, but Clint interrupted her.

‘We were together. Nat, there’s no point in hiding it anymore. We have a… thing going and you know what? I’m tired of thinking what people may think and what should I do if things go south. We are an item. Have been for years, but I was too afraid of being considered a trophy boyfriend of a filthy rich woman, in comparison with who… So, there you have it.’

Odinsons, Rogers, Stark and his party, Jane and Darcy, well, even the investigating duo looked at Clint with mild curiosity, but there was no shock and surprise which Barton was expecting.

‘I told you they knew.’ Sighed Natasha lightly, getting up from her place and putting a palm on his muscular arm ‘We were like world’s worst spies and I’m glad beyond words it’s over.’

‘Really?’ the archer was still waiting for exclamations and other symptoms of wonder from the people present in the dining room.

‘Well, Birdie, I would like to brag that I’m awesome enough to see through the pretenses, but you made it so obvious on the first night. The I – can’t – see – you part was clumsy, but the Jacuzzi meeting at midnight – classic. Pure classic.’

‘No cheeky comments from you, Stark? I’m astonished you’ve manager to keep your lips sealed for that long.’ Clint was starting to relax, no doubt thanks to a certain red head giving him a down payment on a later massage.

‘I have so many flaws that I could make a serious input into the “Pain in the ass” encyclopedia but I still haven’t forgotten few things from the sad times before I was lucky enough to persuade Pepper to consider getting attached to me.’ Tony took a quick photo with his phone ‘The quarantine period is over, though. Any comments for the social network?’

Clint showed him the finger, while Natasha gave such an intense, threatening glare, that Stark promptly mumbled:

‘Just a joke. I will keep it for your family album only.’

‘That was quite interesting, I have to admit.’ Loki was the one to call the meeting to an order ‘But we are no closer to solving this puzzle than we were before.’

‘You are mistaken, Mr. Odinson. It’s just the opposite. Miss Romanoff, Mr. Barton, did you remain in the garden?’

‘We didn’t. When we saw that everybody was settling there and more people were coming, we went to the patio. There was no one in the dining room so we… well.’ Clint’s cheeks turned pink.

‘You didn’t… You did.’ Loki looked rather amused ‘And you weren’t afraid that father could catch you? Or Thor? Or myself?’

‘We thought Mr. Odinson was already in the garden. We heard Stark going there so we assumed the meeting was over. Then we saw you leaving the study and interpreted it as the sign the coast was clear… Mrs. Odinson, I am so sorry, please forgive me.’

‘Don’t be, Clint. Contrary to popular belief’ she gave a meaningful looks to both her sons ‘people in my age still remember how it is to be young and in love. I am happy that you’ve finally managed to overcome the obstacles. Though for the future, please try to keep this kind of activities more private.’

‘We will, Mrs. Odinson.’

‘If I can ask for your attention’ Coulson once again changed the arrangement of the pieces on the plan ‘Mr. Odinson was in his study, Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton on the patio. In that corner, am I correct?’

‘You are.’ Confirmed Natasha ‘Loki left and we got a bit preoccupied with other activities, though we were still able to pay attention to any sign of someone coming in order to prevent unpleasant surprises. Therefore, we can both assure you that no one went to the study after Loki left.’

‘With all do respect, Miss Romanoff, the nature of your activities could have made you oblivious to someone careful and keeping a very low profile.’ Detective Hill pointed out, not without a bit of malignancy.

‘True, but have you seen the garden? The pavement would give away even a slinking mouse, not to mention adult people. And there was no way to get from where they were without making some noise, due to the lights on the both sides of the path and lush bushes.’

‘Which makes it only possible to confirm our previous assumption that the people in the garden are the least likely suspects.’ Coulson was visibly pleased ‘However, Mr. Thor Odinson, his brother and the staff are still among suspects. Only Mr. Volstagg and Mr. Hogan can give each other the alibi for the whole period in question.’

‘Pardon me, Sir, but Sif and I were working together, we were within each other’s sight the whole time.’ The butler was doing his best not to show any anxiety ‘Doesn’t it make for a solid alibi?’

‘Only to an extent, Mr. Fandral.’ Agreed Coulson ‘Because as you said during our first conversation, you left the dining room with the dishes, leaving Miss Sif alone, for unspecified though sufficient period of time.’

‘Sufficient for what, exactly? Do you accuse me of attacking the Master?’

‘No one’s accusing you of anything, Fandral.’ Frigga spoke reassuringly.

‘Very well, Detective, you’ve proven your point.’ Loki decided to act as a lawyer ‘Let’s cut to the chase. What did you find out from the very modern scheme of yours?’

‘That you would be still number one on the suspect list if we didn’t give you the alibi.’ Clint butted in, with silent support of Natasha. Who was still pretending to be more a masseuse rather than very important businesswoman.

‘I’ll send you both a fruit basket, preferably with some aphrodisiacs. Can you get to the point, Detective?’

Coulson didn’t have any reservations.

‘Mr. Thor Odinson in the garden. Please observe that by taking this path’ red piece with a blue band was once more moved along a thin line on the plan ‘he couldn’t see neither his brother nor the activities on the patio. The activities were, as I assume, kept short due to the risqué of getting caught.’

‘Aww, poor Birdie.’ Stark smiled nastily.

‘Short can be no less satisfying, provided both parties know what they are doing.’ Natasha retorted coolly.

‘Children, please behave.’ Loki scolded them ‘You’re giving me a headache.’

‘As far as we know, in the critical moment there were only six people in the building. Five of them could theoretically commit the offense, though as it was said previously, Mr. Hogan and Mr. Volstagg’ Coulson pointed two black pieces, one with a white steering wheel and the other with a large white spoon, standing proudly in the “kitchen” ‘are less likely than the other three. Of course, someone could say that Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton are as much suspects as the others within the close proximity of the study, but I don’t believe it’s probable. Not only due to one small fact given to me during the first interrogations, but also because there is apparently no motive.’

‘Which brings us to Mr. Hogun, Mr. Fandral and Miss Sif.’ Detective Hill decided to speak, almost making surprised Stark jump on his chair. Genius, billionaire, ex – playboy, philanthropist got so much caught in the story that he forgot someone was standing behind him the whole time.

‘Mr. Hogun was supposed to be in his bedroom. No one had seen him before Miss Lewis was screaming, so probably he isn’t lying. Though on the other hand, he is a professional bodyguard. Would it be difficult for him to wait for the right moment, sneak into the study and attack Mr. Odinson? The answer is no. Alas, even if he would be able to get downstairs being unseen, how could he pass Mr. Odinson without raising the suspicions? Also, he couldn’t go out – there were Mr. Fandral and Miss Sif in the dining room and Miss Romanoff with Mr. Barton on the patio. Provided Mr. Hogun is not a ninja or able to teleport, he is not considered a suspect here.’

‘I would never…’ murmured Hogun, but decided not to finish the sentence.

‘Then we have Mr. Fandral, who left to the kitchen. Did he actually get there?’

‘He did.’ Assured Volstagg and Happy nodded ‘He unloaded the cart, put the dishes into the dishwasher and left to see if everything was finished in the dining room.’

‘And as I know from the statements, Mr. Fandral was completely alone for not specified amount of time when Miss Sif went to the bathroom.’

‘Are you insinuating that I…’ started the butler, outraged and with his face changing colour to wine red, but he was quickly interrupted by Detective Hill.

‘My partner is just giving you the facts, Sir. Though to be completely fair, he should promptly reverse the situation to give us the full picture.’

‘Indeed I should.’ Detective Coulson made a short pause ‘If Mr. Fandral has hard time proving his innocence, so is Miss Sif.’

‘How… Why… I… I even don’t work here long enough to… Ma’am, what are they trying to prove…’ the maid was stuttering, keeping her palms close to her throat ‘Please, don’t harass me, Sir, just because I am a worker here.’

‘No one’s harassing you, Sif.’ Ensured Frigga ‘Detective is just doing his duty.’

‘Could you tell us again, what were you doing when Mr. Fandral returned to the kitchen?’ asked Coulson, moving a black piece with a white bowtie through the “hall”, leaving the second black piece with a small white apron painted on the front in the “dining room”.

Sif frowned in an attempt to help her memory.

‘I checked if there were any leftovers under the table. I went to the bathroom, then I met Fandral. I wanted to go off duty but before I could get upstairs, there was the shout and…’

‘Did you meet Mr. Thor Odinson in the bathroom?’

‘Why should I?’

‘Because before he left the house he was there.’ Detective knocked the “toilet” section of the plan with his knuckle.

‘He must have left earlier… I mean, I went upstairs, to the bathroom near my room.’

‘You mean the one next to Mr. Hogun’s room? Did you hear anyone there at that time?’ Coulson moved his eyes to the driver.

‘No, sir.’

‘Are the walls that thick upstairs?’

‘No, they aren’t. I can’t say I hear every whisper from the bathroom, but the pipes are rather loud.’

‘What do you say to that, Miss?’

‘I forgot, you make me nervous, Sir.’ The maid wrinkled her nose ‘Now I remember, I went to my room.’

‘What for?’

‘I told you before, sir, to clean my apron.’

‘But you told Mr. Fandral that you went to the bathroom. Why were you lying?’

‘I got my apron dirty and I didn’t want him to know. He is very strict, he says it’s completely unprofessional to get dirty when serving dinner. I’m new with all that, sometimes things happen, no matter how hard I try.’

‘I see.’ Coulson reached for his pocket notepad ‘It was mustard, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes, it was.’

‘So how could you explain the fact that according to Mr. Volstagg, there was no such thing served that evening?’

‘I… I don’t… Maybe it was something different, I am just a maid, not a trained chef! Sir, you are bullying me!’

‘Oh, for Pete’s sake, leave the girl alone, she clearly isn’t in her right state of mind.’ Loki suddenly raised his voice ‘Calm down, girl, it’s just a procedure.’

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Sif bowed her head politely but before she raised her eyes again, he said a few words in a foreign language, adding the maid’s name at the end.

Mrs. Odinson’s eyes grew bigger, but she remained silent.

‘Sif.’ Repeated Loki.

‘Pardon me, Sir, I didn’t realized you were speaking to me.’

‘You see, Coulson, you have made her so nervous she doesn’t even understand her own native language.’

‘Oh, sorry Sir, I wasn’t expecting you to speak Norse.’ She smiled apologetically.

Loki and Detectives exchanged quick glances.

‘What? Did I say something wrong? Ma’am, please…’

The door opened and two policemen brought in a big evidence bag.

‘Right on time.’ Appraised Hill ‘Where was it?’

‘In the flower pot outside the window. Probably was waiting for the things to cool down to remove it from there.’

‘Miss Sif…’ started Coulson, but the maid was already running towards the other end of the table. Clint jumped up from his chair, dragging Natasha away from the attacker. Tony tried to get to Pepper, though before he could take more than two large steps, his fiancée was safe behind Steve’s massive back. Sif passed them like a tornado, without a single look, focused on a small figure being moved from her reach.

When a kitchen knife with long, sharp blade was revealed from the pocket of a black apron, everybody took a step back. Well, everybody except the maid holding the weapon and certain someone reaching inside a large bag.

‘You!’ screeched Sif, stabbing the air with the knife ‘I should have begun with you! Tarty troublemaker! He didn’t see me because of you!’

The tip of the blade was pointed right at Jane poking above Thor’s muscular bicep.

‘And you! You were blind! You were all bliiiiiiiii…’ the voice died in the throat of the woman. Her body shook for a moment and then she fell on the carpet, unconscious. Detective Coulson spoke first.

‘Excellent shot, Miss Lewis.’

Darcy fought the inner urge to turn the taser up and blow away the non – existent smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I would say it was the sign of modern times, the maid instead of the butler, but I’m too confused to make decent a joke.’ Tony rearranged his chair to sit close to Pepper ‘Cap, I owe you one.’

‘Nah, just doing the right thing. You would have done the same.’

‘I’d like to think so.’ Stark drank some scotch from the glass standing in front of him and looked around.

Two officers who apparently had been snooping around the house when Coulson had played the detective story in the dining room accompanied an ambulance with the still unconscious maid to a secured hospital facility. Detectives remained in the mansion, ready to answer all the questions.

‘Can we start?’

‘The proverbial microphone is yours.’ Thor stopped soothing murmurs to Jane’s ear only to say that.

‘Thank you, Mr. Odinson. I must admit, that this case would be even more confusing if there weren’t so many sincere people among you. Mr. Rogers said about the cigarette light on the patio though he refrained himself from sharing his suspicions considering the identity of the smoker. Mr. Fandral told me about the smell in the dining room and Mr. Hogan was vigilant enough to remember the double sound of shutting the door.’

‘I do not want to sound impatient, but could you please enlighten us how she did it?’ Loki was standing behind his mother’s chair with a glass of his favourite single malt.

‘Of course. Again our plan will be useful. Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton come to the patio and sit in the corner, far away from any light. Mr. Thor Odinson leaves the study and goes to the bathroom. His brother walks to the garages, which is seen by the couple outside. Mr. Thor Odinson departs from the house, which makes the first, louder sound heard by Mr. Hogan. Mr. Fandral comes to the kitchen. The maid takes the dagger from the wall, I believe that during her time in this house she had more than enough time to get familiar with everything she considered to be useful. She sneaks out through the French windows, please remember that she was wearing a simple black dress and flat shoes, waits for Miss Romanoff’s and Mr. Barton’s activities to become… more occupying, goes into the study. In the last moment Mr. Odinson turns his head and she sees her mistake, but it’s too late, the dagger falls down. She cleans her forearms with the apron from all the possible traces of the blood, cleans the dagger and puts it in the drawer of the desk. She probably wants to leave exactly the same way as she came but it’s impossible. Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton have finished their activities by now and are sharing a cigarette. During the first search in the house it was affirmed that you were the only one to smoke, Miss Romanoff. Also, the brand you like is pretty significant, with delicate smell which reminded Mr. Fandral of incense sticks. When the maid sees there is no way back, she has no other option than to go through the door to the hall. We can assume she is nervous, distracted, which makes her slam the door unintentionally. That was the second door noise reported by Mr. Hogan. She goes upstairs to get rid of the apron and her gloves with the traces of the blood. She puts on another one but she didn’t have a second pair of white gloves. Also, she is aware there is no time to hide the evidence properly, it’s rather obvious the police is going to do the search, so she uses the flower pot on her windowsill. She comes back downstairs, mentions going to the toilet and Miss Lewis starts to scream.’ Detective Coulson finished, giving the rest some time to raise the questions.

‘Why she didn’t get rid of the evidence?’ Bruce was the first one to voice his doubts.

‘She couldn’t risk someone finding them in the rubbish bins and burning was out of the question in the middle of summer. Also, she had no reason to leave the estate, so she was probably waiting with it.’

‘You’ve said she mistook my father with her real target. Here she was rather trying to attack Jane. I can’t imagine how could she make such a mistake.’ Asked Thor.

‘She didn’t.’ Loki spoke after untypical period of staring at the wall in silence ‘Miss Foster wasn’t the original aim of the attack. She rather became an… obstacle.’

‘You’re right, Mr. Odinson. The maid took Mr. Odin Odinson for his older son.’

‘How’s that possible?’ Frigga voiced her doubts ‘True, they are of similar built, but Odin is slightly shorter and his hair are grey.’

‘That was also my concern, but when I visited the study I found that the only source of light for the person working at the desk was the lamp with old – fashioned bulb. It makes the colours alter and your husband’s hair could look like your son’s.’

‘Still, why would a woman hired through a trustworthy agency and not seeing any of us before want to kill me? I can’t imagine a motive.’

‘Love, brother of mine. It was the origin of the attack and the source of your blindness. Tell me, did you spare a glance to our new maid during the previous weekend meeting?’

‘Of course I did. She was here, serving, walking around the house, working. It would be impossible to overlook her presence.’

‘That’s where you’re unintentionally wrong. Oh, I don’t deny you saw her, but did you really look? Past her uniform?’

‘That’s kinky. And very inappropriately giving me some ideas.’ Stark didn’t fail to deliver totally improper attempt on comical relief.

‘I believe that Mr. Loki Odinson suggests the infortune tendency of most people. When we see a person in bus driver’s outfit or a busman their faces often escape our attention. This was the same case here. You saw the maid and didn’t try to associate the face with someone from your past.’

‘So it’s her, isn’t it.’ Loki’s tone was grave.

‘You knew?’ Detective was somehow astonished ‘Since when?’

‘Since about Darcy tased her. When she was really furious she used to make this face… Hard to forget.’

‘I don’t want to sound indifferent here’ Bruce decided to break his shyness ‘but I’m sure I am not the only one left in the dark about the subject of your conversation.’

‘Her real name was Amanda Jenings – Cooper. We are still looking for the real Sif, who arrived from Norway three months ago, but there are serious suspicions she was murdered by the woman impersonating her here.’

Thor shook his head in disbelief. Steve and Clint shared sympathetic looks.

‘Well?’ urged Stark.

‘She was my high school girlfriend. Very possessive and jealous, though at the beginning it was rather flattering. It started to get worse during the final year of school and before the prom she attempted a hit – and – run on the principal’s secretary, just because she said I was nice to her. Amanda was caught, we learnt later that her parents hide from everyone that she had serious mental problems. She was sent to a psychiatric facility and started writing me very disturbing letters. I wanted to visit her, but her doctor advised me against it. I never seen her since that car incident.’

‘Wow. I mean… Wow.’ Tony was impressed, even though his own history of angry exes had some crazy outtakes, that was something he was fortunate enough not to deal with ‘Though tell me, how could you not recognize her? Did she change that much?’

‘You have no idea.’ said Clint ‘Back in school Amanda was tanned, blue – eyed blonde with the love for sexy outfits and Sif, the maid, you saw her. Brown eyes, contact lenses, right? Brown hair kept in a bun, modest, black and white clothes…’

‘Plus Thor and I weren’t here after she was hired. When we finally came, the party and the guests were just enough to keep us busy and not paying sufficient attention to the finer details.’ Finished Loki.

‘Did father recognize her?’ asked older Odinson.

‘He did. After he regain consciousness he demanded to speak with us. Due to his still delicate condition and Dr. Eir’s advice, he remained in the clinic with police protection and we decided on this method of provoking the perp.’

‘You endangered Jane…’ began Thor angrily.

‘I can assure you that we were prepared to use all means necessary to keep you all safe, but Miss Lewis forestalled us.’

‘She screamed.’ Said Clint suddenly ‘When we were in the study. She wasn’t scared… she was afraid that if Mr. Odinson wakes up, he will tell you who attacked him, right?’

‘I believe so, but to be certain I will have to talk to her again. When, or maybe if, it’s possible in the foreseeable future.’ Agreed Coulson.

‘But why did she choose this moment? It was risky, at best.’ Wondered Steve.

‘Mr. Thor Odinson’s affection towards Dr. Foster could have triggered her. Also, she could have believed the perfect moment came. Mr. Loki Odinson was shouting in the study, his brother went there, she didn’t see him going out from her spot on the patio, just the younger Odinson leaving to the garages… It’s getting late. If you have any other doubts, please don’t hesitate to contact either of us. Thank you very much for your kind cooperation. And please give my regards to Mr. Odinson. Ladies and Gentlemen, goodnight.’

‘Fandral, could you escort the Detectives…’ began Frigga, but Loki cut in.

‘I’ll do it, mother. I know it’s late but maybe someone will fancy a small supper? Volstagg, could you?’

‘My pleasure, Sir.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Please bring the car, Hill.’ Asked Coulson when they were standing at the top of the front stairs. Both men observed in silence the female going towards the garages.

‘Did you find out who was it?’

‘Yes, Mr. Odinson. Do you recall Laufey Laufeyson?’

‘Father’s former associate. But what could he possibly hoped to achieve? Making me irritated and suspicious?’

‘When people get older, their logic can become somehow twisted. Maybe he hoped that you will leave the company, itching for revenge? Or that you will fight your brother to eventually inherit everything? Who knows. Even the author of these letters can’t tell us this.’

‘Oh?’

‘He died two days ago. We’ve found unfinished letter on his desk, along with already addressed envelopes. I think you won’t be bothered by the anonyms anymore, Mr. Odinson.’

‘Thank you, Detective.’

 

* * *

 

No matter how tired she felt, Frigga was still the perfect hostess. She didn’t want to listen to anyone’s excuses and encouraged the guests to stay for the night. Before Loki returned to the dining room, the next business meeting was already established, taking into account probable date of Odin’s more or less complete recovery.

Darcy was explaining to Pepper and Bruce why she was deliberately misspelling the name of Thor’s bike (‘Come on, big guy, you are cool enough to ride a Meow – Meow instead of Mjollnir, admit it!’) and Tony was teasing Clint about his “non – trophy boyfriend status” when Steve loudly cleared his throat.

‘Everything fine, Loki?’

‘Yes.’ He sat next to Bruce and Stark, not yet wanting to interrupt Darcy’s playful banter with Jane and Thor.

‘Can I ask you something?’

‘Of course, Dr. Banner.’

‘What did you say to the maid that it confused her so much?’

‘I asked her for something to drink.’

‘And that was it?’ Stark was clearly disappointed.

‘It was more than enough.’ Loki paused and slowly, with pedantry, said two short sentences.

‘What was that?’

‘A polite request for a beverage. The former in Norse, the later in Icelandic. There is no way a person knowing either of them could mistake it with the other.’

 

* * *

 

 

A lot later Darcy proclaimed she was so sleepy that she wasn’t able to go and look for her bedroom. Loki promptly bid goodnight to the people remaining in the dining room (namely Banner, Rogers and the newest couple) and started carrying Miss Lewis upstairs.

‘Loki?’

‘Mmm?’

‘Was Stark in his right mind?’

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Good. I don’t want to go to his celebrity wedding.’

‘He invited you?’

‘He invited us all. He must have been drunk.’

‘But Pepper was sober.’

‘So?’

‘She was the one to make notes on her cell phone. Consider yourself invited.’

Darcy closed her eyes, muttering something about being in the middle of a dream.

When they reached the first floor, she asked quietly:

‘Was your Mum serious?’

‘About what?’

‘About making my own bed because the maid was arrested. I’m too sleepy even for taking off my glasses, so if you’re lacking on your chivalrous side, I will be sleeping in my clothes on the floor.’

Odinson opened the door with his elbow and used his right foot to close it.

Wordlessly, he put her on the bed, moved the coverlet to the side and started undoing Darcy’s shoes.

‘Loki? I was just kidding…’ she decided to open her eyes. And blink several times. ‘That’s not the room I used the last time.’

‘It’s mine.’ He informed her calmly ‘I can use your room, no bedding will be a challenge for me.’ After putting both of her shoes on the floor, Odinson stood up. ‘Do you need any more assistance?’

‘I can think of few things… For starters, can you turn off the light and lie down? I promise to keep my hands to myself, not because I’m a good girl, but I’m just too tired to even… wait, maybe I’m not. But still, we are adults, we are reasonable and sleepy… What do you say?’

Loki smiled warmly.

‘I accept your most generous offer. Though I have one condition.’ He turned the light off and came back to bed.

‘I am listening.’ Darcy waited for him to take off the shoes and – probably – the shirt along with the trousers, it was a hot summer’s night, for heaven’s sake.

‘Tomorrow I will take you for a decent date. And after I will talk with my father, which has to wait for him to get better, I would really like to invite you over for the weekend with my family.’ He settled on the bed, keeping the polite distance between the two of them.

‘That’s an offer I certainly can’t resist, Mr. Odinson.’ Darcy sat up ‘And by the way, can you help me with the zipper? This dress would be ruined beyond repair if I slept in it tonight.’

‘Few more words and there will be no sleeping, Miss Lewis.’

‘A girl can dream, Mr. Odinson.’ She giggled, when his long fingers started pulling the zipper down.


End file.
